te amaré EPILOGO
by anayancI veela
Summary: lo que sucede despues de la boda de Herms y Ron..¿podrá Ron soportar los cambios de animo de Herms? ¿que pasara si regresan a las vidas de los chicos las indeseables EX- novias? paseen y leean! dejen reviews pliss


**todos los nombres, hechizos, características de los personajes, etc. Son propiedad de J.K Rowling.. excpeto los creados e inventaados por mi.**

* * *

**EPILOGO**

Habían pasado ya 2 meses de la boda de Ron y Hermione, el pelirrojo estaba realmente emocionado con la idea de ser padre. Iba a tener un bebe con la mujer que mas amaba en el mundo, con la mujer que siempre lo hacia sonreír cada mañana que despertaba, con la mujer a quien le dedicaba el primer y último pensamiento en el día. La amaba demasiado y ella a el también.

Ginny ya tenía 5 meses de embarazo y Draco y Ron se preguntaban cómo Harry la aguantaba con esos antojos raros que tenía.

Regina y Draco apenas iban a casarse, faltaban poco menos de 3 semanas para que los dos pudieran estar juntos sin que nada ni nadie los pudiera separar.

Al parecer todo iba bien para las tres parejas.

Ron y Hermione consiguieron una casa en el mundo mágico cerca del Callejón Diagon, ya que querían dejarle el departamento a Regina y Draco cuando se casaran. La casa era muy bonita, tenía dos pisos y estaba bastante bien.

Ron y Hermione habían decidido hacer una reunión entre ellos y Draco, Ginny, Regina y Harry; para que conocieran la casa, en fin de semana.

Ese día en la mañana…

Ron abría los ojos lentamente sintiendo a alguien moverse a su lado suavemente.

Esa semana había sido agotadora, mas bien las últimas 3 semanas, porque Hermione ya había empezado con los síntomas del embarazo, la chica cambiaba con mucha facilidad de estado de ánimos. Lo cual agotaba mucho a Ron porque Hermione estaba paranoica, creía que Ron veía a muchas menos a ella porque estaba gorda y fea por el embarazo, pero era mentira, ya que a la chica no se le notaba el embarazo, pero como el doctor decía eran síntomas

-¿Qué hora es amor?- preguntó Hermione a su lado con voz somnolienta

-es temprano aún cariño… son las 6:14am

-oh… me tengo que levantar, hay muchas cosas que hacer…- dijo la chica haciendo un ademán de levantarse pero ron la retuvo tomándola de la cintura

-no Hermione… recuerda que el doctor dijo que los primeros 3 meses de embarazo son de riesgo y que era mejor para el bebé que guardarás reposo… no quisiera que pasara lo que la última ves… por favor, hazme caso por una ves en tu vida mi amor – dijo Ron mirándola y dándole un pequeño beso en los labios- lo que tengas que hacer lo haré yo por ti…no quiero que hagas esfuerzo de nada

-Ron… es que…

-nada amor… yo lo haré…

-entonces me quedaré un poco mas en la cama… la verdad he estado muy cansada últimamente…

-¿lo ves? Yo tengo razón… siempre la tengo…- dijo el chico esbozando una sonrisa

-solo por esta vez Ronald Weasley- ¬¬' dijo la chica fingiendo molestia.

-te amo- dijo Ron dándole otro beso en los labio, pero esta vez mas largo.

-yo a ti… mas que ayer…- dijo ella después de separase de Ron-¿Qué paso con la reunión de hoy¿Si vendrán los chicos?

-si, ayer llamó Ginny confirmando y Regina también… al parecer esta muy emocionada con la boda.

-es que ama demasiado a Draco… eso que les paso cuando estábamos en Hogwarts… la destrozó totalmente, pero Draco ha sabido ganársela de nuevo.

-lo sé… ¿Cómo te ha sentido¿Has tenido nauseas o síntomas del embarazo?

-pues… - dijo la chica dejando caer suavemente su cabeza sobre el pecho de Ron- nauseas… pero normal, no muy fuerte…y pues ya te dije que me he sentido un poco cansada últimamente…de todos modos mañana me toca revisión con el ginecólogo.

-no me agrada mucho la idea que un hombre te vea- dijo Ron con tono molesto

-¿vas a empezar de nuevo?- dijo la chica separándose de Ron también un poco molesta por la actitud del pelirrojo- yo no te digo nada porque tienes una linda secretaria en el trabajo la mayor parte del día con tigo…- dijo cambiando su ton de voz a uno con el que parecía que iba a llorar

-pero…

-pero nada…nunca puedes dejar de sentirte celoso una ves…- dijo ella soltando lágrimas

-veo que también estas muy sensible…- murmuró por lo bajo

-¡te escuché!…

-lo siento mucho mi amor… es que estas así por el embarazo… pero…

-¡no me trates como máquina de bebés ronald Weasley!- dijo Hermione alterada dejando de llorar y cambiando su humor radicalmente

-¡¿lo ves?! Siempre es lo mismo todas las mañanas

-tu siempre quieres pelear con migo… ¡no me quieres por que estoy gorda¿verdad? Prefieres a esa Mariel ¿verdad?

-Hermione no estas gorda…tienes 3 meses de embarazo… estas bien…y sabes bien que eres la única mujer a quien voy a amar y a quien voy a ver

-¿en verdad?

-si mi amor- dijo ron besándola nuevamente – te amo, te amo y nunca me cansaré de repetirlo…- decía entre beso y beso.

-yo también…- dijo ella respondiendo a cada beso que el chico le daba- perdóname por estar así, es que a veces me siento rara, se que debes estar queriendo matarme por dentro…

-no… todo lo contrario, me gusta ser el que tenga que aguantar tu mal genio siempre que lo tienes, me gusta ser el que te apoye cada ves que necesitas algo- decía Ron mirándola fijamente, la distancia entre los dos era muy corta- me gusta ser el que despierta y duerme con tigo cada día… nunca me voy a cansar de ti Hermione… nunca… - la miró unos segundos en los que guardó silencio y luego le dijo-¿sabes que tu eres la chica mas hermosa de este mundo?

-¿Por qué? – preguntó ella mirándolo fijamente a los ojos, le encantaban esos ojos tan azules que la veían siempre con tanto amor.

-porque cada mañana que me levanto te veo y me gustas… y te vuelvo a ver y me gustas mas, es un sentimiento que no para

-¿y porque?- preguntó ella con la voz de nuevo quebrada, por lo que Ron le decía… las lágrimas se acumulaban en sus ojos sin salir

Ron siempre la llenaba con esos comentarios que le hacía, siempre tenía algo bueno para darle cada día que pasaba.

-porque no- le dijo simplemente Ron, la chica soltó esas lágrimas que rogaban por salir mientras Ron la besaba tiernamente como la primera vez que lo hizo

-Cuántas noches había pasado…- dijo Hermione con un suspiro, al separase del pelirrojo, ya no lloraba pero las lágrimas seguían sobre sus mejillas, Ron las limpió con el torso de su mano – soñando con la historia de amor mas bella, con una historia donde estamos tu y yo… llena de ternura…de detalles…-Ron la volvió a besar tierna y lentamente…

-la estamos viviendo mi amor…y así será por siempre

-gracias por ser como eres Ron… te amo mucho por eso.

-yo también te amo mi amor…mucho y lo sabes, a ti y a este bebé- dijo el pelirrojo acariciando el vientre de Hermione.

Ron se volvió para volver a besar por enésima vez en la mañana a Hermione, pero este beso fue especial, los dos lo pudieron sentir.

Ron empezó a bajar de la boca de la castaña al cuello de esta…

-…Ro…Ron… ¿Qué haces?- preguntó Hermione entrecortadamente.

-solamente…quiero estar con la mujer que amo…- dijo Ron aún besándola, se detuvo y la miró- ¿crees que le importe al bebé?

-ahora…-dijo Hermione posando sus manos sobre el cuello de Ron- no importa lo que el bebé piense…si no lo que yo quiera…- dijo ella ahora tomando la iniciativa de besarlo.

-me agrada esa idea- dijo Ron entre beso y beso de la castaña.

En casa de Ginny y Harry…

Harry amaba a Ginny pero odiaba cuando la pelirroja le pedía uno de esos antojos raros a mitad de la noche. Una vez levantó a Harry diciéndole que su hijo y ella se morían de ganas de nieve de Alaska. Harry más que pasmado y sorprendido tuvo que levantarse y trasladarse hasta Alaska para traerle el capricho a su mujer. Para cuando el pelinegro llegó a casa Ginny salió con que ahora tenía ganas de sushi de Japón. Amaba cumplirle deseos a Ginny sobre todo si era parte del embarazo, pero odiaba que lo despertara a mitad de la noche porque a la mañana siguiente en el trabajo siempre cabeceaba por el sueño. Ginny notaba a Harry muy extraño con ella esas últimas semanas, tal ves se excedía un poco con las cosas que le pedía, pero en realidad no era su intención molestar a Harry. Esa mañana Harry se levantó temprano para ir a trabajar al Ministerio de Magia. Ginny también se había levantado para hacerle el desayuno a Harry, el chico bajó las escaleras acomodándose el nudo de su corbata mientras llegaba a la cocina.

-buenos días amor…-lo saludó Ginny

-hola- respondió simplemente Harry tomando una taza de café y dándole un sorbo

Ginny lo miró un poco cabizbaja y le susurró:

-¿Qué quieres que te prepare?

-nada, ya me tengo que ir

-Harry¿Qué te pasa? Estás distante conmigo…

-nada, no me pasa nada Ginny…

-recuerda que hoy es la reunión en casa de Ron y Hermione.

-si ya lo sé, ya me voy, adiós

Ginny se esperaba que Harry se despidiera de ella con un beso como en ocasiones anteriores, pero esta vez Harry solamente salió de la cocina sin dirigirle mirada alguna y se fue. Ginny escuchó la puerta principal cerrarse y rompió a llorar ¿Qué estaba haciendo mal? No quería que Harry estuviera enojado con ella. Odiaba que no la mirara (y como sabemos que nuestra pelirroja no es nada vengativa) tomó cartas en el asunto.

Ahora le tocaba a ella ser la distante y ser la seca.

Mientras con Regina y Draco en el departamento, los chicos apenas se levantaban… a pesar que dormían en la misma cama nunca había pasado nada entre ellos, no negamos que a Draco una que otra vez se le cruzó la idea por la cabeza, pero no podía. No aún.

Regina se levantó de la cama y se puso su bata para ir a la cocina. No se había dado cuanta que Draco ya había despertado.

Cuando regresó se encontró con que el rubio ya se había levantado de la cama recibiéndola con un adorable beso.

-buenos días amor- le dijo Draco a Regina mientras se separaba de ella

-hola… ¿dormiste bien?- le preguntó ella dándole un beso fugaz en los labios

-de lo mejor…¿te encuentras bien?- le preguntó el rubio mirándola

Regina había amanecido extraña… una vez mas había soñado con que Draco la dejaba plantada el día de la boda.

Draco supuso que sería así que la abrazó. Mientras Regina sollozaba en su pecho

-amor…ya no tengas esas ideas en la cabeza… nunca haría eso en mi vida, te amo demasiado, y no soy tan imbécil como para dejarte ir otra vez- le dijo mientras le levantaba el rostro lleno de lágrimas para besarla.

-yo también te amo… pero es que siempre sucede algo que nos impide estar juntos Draco… no quiero que me dejes nunca por favor- le dijo volviendo a abrazarlo.

-te puedo preguntar una cosa?

Regina asintió

-¿tu que esperas de esta relación

-todo- contestó ella mirando esos ojos grises que la volvían loca cada ves que la traspasaban, la rubia ya no lloraba – todo, quiero vivirla intensamente…quiero que sea tan frágil y al mismo tiempo tan fuerte, que nada ni nadie pueda destruirla- dijo ella con voz segura mientras Draco se dedicaba a mirarla también…- ya no tengo miedo, quiero amarte sin limites.

-nunca tengas miedo- le dijo Draco para luego besarla intensamente.-siempre he sido tuyo…aquí me tienes, para que hagas de mi lo que tu quieras Regina, te amo- le dijo cuando se separó de ella

Regina lo miró

-no, amor, esto no es cuestión de pertenencia, es cuestión de entrega, y yo no quiero solamente un pedacito de tu amor, yo quiero todo, todo…

-todo…- dijo Draco besándola nuevamente pero esta vez mas tiernamente

-Draco te amo, te amo muchísimo y quiero estar siempre con tigo.

- nunca te separes de mi, quiero que hagamos nuestra historia de amor juntos…por favor

- y la vamos a hacer, será nuestra historia, pero tenemos que estar consientes de que "sentir" no es una debilidad, sino que "sentir" es lo único que le pueda dar sentido a esta maravillosa vida… te amo

-te amo- Draco una ves mas volvió a besarla…

Se amaban tanto el uno al otro, eso era lo que Draco quería saber¿Qué tanto lo amaba Regina? Ya lo sabía, pero no tenia idea de la magnitud, quería estar seguro y ella también, sabían que unirían ya sus vidas por siempre y que nada ni nadie los iba a separar nunca mas, nada, ni el tiempo, ni una apuesta, ni nada, nada.

* * *

Antes de que llegara la hora para ir a casa de Ron y Hermione; Ginny ya estaba lista y esperaba a Harry. Cuando el chico entró a la casa, Ginny estaba sentada en uno de los sillones de la sala.

-hola- murmuró el chico

Como se moría por besarla, Harry odiaba hablarle asía a su pelirroja, pero el pelinegro esperaba darle una lección a Ginny por propasarse, pero ahora quien le daría la lección sería ella.

-ya tenemos que irnos- le dijo Ginny secamente-. Se está haciendo tarde.

-Ginny…

-nada Potter¡ya me quiero ir!

-está bien, vamos…

Harry le cedió el paso a la pelirroja, subieron al coche y Ginny no le dirigió la palabra a Harry durante la mitad del camino, hasta que el chico se desesperó:

-ya basta Ginn…- dijo deteniendo el auto.- ¿Qué te pasa?

Ginny lo miró, había logrado su objetivo: que Harry cediera primero.

-¿Qué que me pasa¿A que te refieres?- le preguntó como si no supiera ni como se llama.

-no te hagas la inocente, estas enojada conmigo Ginevra

-oh!... te refieres a eso… pues si, estoy muy molesta Potter

-no me digas "Potter"

-no me digas "Ginevra" y arranca el auto porque llegaremos tarde con mi hermano

-no lo haré hasta que terminemos de hablar.

-¡pues habla¡yo no tengo nada que decir!- dijo gritando tan fuerte como pudo

-no me grites por favor- dijo Harry con voz pacífica- lo que pasa es que odio que me saques a mitad de la noche y me mandes a un país diferente cada vez que se te antoja algo…

-¿te molesta?

-en parte

-entonces ya no te pediré nada… aunque me este muriendo- dijo ella cambiando su estado de "enojo" al de "sensible" en un santiamén al igual que Hermione, la pelirroja comenzó a llorar.

-no, no, no, por favor no llores mi amor, por favor, no fue mi intención.

-me lastimaste…

-perdón, por favor, lo siento mucho, perdóname… te prometo que haré todo lo que tu me pidas, pero por favor ya no llores, no soporto el verte llorar, y menos por mi culpa…- Harry la tomó de la cara y la obligo a que lo mirara.- te amo Ginny, te amo…- Harry la besó tiernamente como siempre lo hacía

Regina y Draco ya había llegado a casa de Ron y Hermione, los dos le comentaban a Ron y a Herms los últimos detalles de la boda.

Estaban tan felices.

Unos quince minutos más tarde llegaron Harry y Ginny, que se quedaron asombrados al igual que Draco y Regina, por la casa en la que vivían sus amigos.

Cenaron lo que Hermione les cocino mientras conversaban animadamente: los hombres hablando de su obsesión con el quidditch, y las mujeres sobre la boda de Regina y sobre los bebes que venían en camino.

Hermione le pondría a su bebe, si era niña: Bréida, y si era niño le pondría Andrew.

Ginny le pondría a su bebe, si era mujer: Pierette, y si era niño: Kevin.

Regina un no pensaba en tener hijos inmediatamente después de casarse con el rubio, quería disfrutar por lo menos 2 años de matrimonio sin hijos, ya después vendrían si Dios así lo quería. Pero ella prefería esperar.

Cuando cada quien se disponía a irse a su casa, se despidieron unos de otros y cada pareja tomó su rumbo.

Ya todo estaba bien entre ellos, no había nada que los pudiera dañar… nada, o al menos eso era lo que se podían imaginar los chicos estando rodeados de tanta felicidad.

Los días que quedaban para la boda de Draco y Regina transcurrieron rápido e inevitablemente llegó el día.

Esa mañana Regina volvió a levantarse por la pesadilla que tenía cada vez que se quedaba dormida pensando en la boda. Trató de poner una mejor cara, ya que Draco lo notaría, de todas formas no podía ocultar el sentirse realmente feliz.

Una media hora mas tarde la chica se trasladó a la casa de Ron y Hermione, donde la arreglarían los mejores diseñadores de imagen del mundo mágico, contratados claro esta, por nuestro querido Draco, como parte de su regalo de bodas para Regina.

La rubia usó un vestido muy bonito que le realzaba la figura delgada y soberbia que tenía.

Se veía realmente muy hermosa después de que la maquillaron y peinaron, aun mas hermosa de lo que ya era, y si Draco la hubiese visto en ese instante, la pesadilla de Regina se hubiera vuelto realidad: Draco no hubiese llegado a la boda por el ataque cardiaco que le hubiese provocado tanta belleza.

Hermione y Ginny le cuidaban cada detalle sobre el maquillaje, el peinado y el vestido

Mientras Draco se encontraba en casa de Harry y Ginny. En la casa se encontraban la mayoría de los compañeros que tuvieron en Hogwarts apoyando a Draco, todos ya vestidos para la ceremonia.

Estaban en el despacho de Harry, sobre una mesa había muchas copas con champagne para que brindaran.

-¡te deseo lo mejor Draco!- le decía Seamus Finnigan – te llevas a una mujer excelente

-oh! Tanto halago me hará sentirme realmente celoso- le dijo Draco riendo, todos los presentes soltaron una carcajada

-hubiera sido genial una despedida. – decía Dean Thomas sobre las risas de algunos aún.

-lo sé, pero créeme que esto es mejor.

-¡Por Draco y Regina!- dijo Harry levantando la copa al aire

-¡Por Draco y Regina!- dijeron los demás haciendo el mismo ademán de Harry.

-te ves hermosa amiga- le decía Ginny un poco sentimental

En la casa de Ron y Hermione se encontraban al igual que en casa de la pelirroja, la mayoría de las compañeras de Hogwarts de las chicas

-¡muchísimas felicidades! – le decía Lavender Brown

-te llevas a uno de los más codiciados cuando Hogwarts- le dijo Parvati Patil

-lo sé… lo amo tanto- decía Regina con ganas de llorar

-¡no llores¡Se te va a correr el maquillaje!- la reprendió Hermione, pero no se dio cuenta que ella sí estaba llorando

-ay Hermione! Aún y fuera de Hogwarts no dejas de tener ese carácter de superioridad y de mandar a la gente!- le dijo Lavender

A pesar de los años que habían pasado desde que Ron y Lavender habían andado, Lavender tenía cierto recelo hacia Hermione, y a pesar de estar en la casa de la castaña se atrevía a ser grosera. Hermione trató de ignorar el comentario de la morena para no arruinar el día de su mejor amiga.

Mas tarde la ceremonia comenzó, los chicos habían elegido una bonita catedral en el mundo muggle, recomendada por Hermione, la iglesia estaba realmente llena. Había reporteros ya que Draco era una persona muy importante en el ministerio de magia al igual que Ron y Harry; y también había muchas entrevistadoras de revistas importantes de prestigio, tales como "Corazón de bruja", "Poste", "El Quisquilloso", etc. Ya que Regina seguía trabajando en la revista de hacia tiempo.

**_(N/a: aquí ponen la canción de "Where Ever You Will Go"- de The Nickel Back)_**

Regina pudo darse cuenta de que su pesadilla en realidad se había convertido en un hermoso cuento mágico. Draco la miraba y la miraba, se veía realmente hermosa, ella simplemente sonreía con una emoción que la embargaba totalmente, se sentía flotar.

No sabía como describir las cosas que sentía en su interior… amor, felicidad, ternura, emoción, anhelo, sinceridad de parte del rubio, todo eso se juntaba en el interior de Regina causando que el corazón de la chica se acelerara.

Sus amigos veían muy emocionados la escena, se veían tan felices los dos, desde el punto de vista de cualquier persona que los hubiese visto.

_**(N/a: no soy buena escribiendo ceremonias de bodas, por eso no puse nada de Ron y Herms, así que pasara lo mismo con ellos)**_

Regina no podía evitar el no llorar ya que le hubiese encantado que sus padres estuviesen ahí con ella acompañándola en ese momento tan importante de su vida, pero también sabía que ellos en cualquier parte del cielo en que estuvieran, la estarían viendo llenos de orgullo y felicidad.

Solo esperaban que el sacerdote les preguntara lo que cualquier pareja obligada por el amor a pararse ahí en frente, quiere que mencione.

Draco y Regina terminaron su noviazgo ahí frente la mirada de Dios y frente a todos los seres queridos que los rodeaban, además de los reporteros, para comenzar su matrimonio lleno de felicidad.

Los chicos organizaron una pequeña recepción a la que estuvieron invitados todos los presentes en la boda religiosa.

La cosa acabó de lo mejor, Draco solo esperaba que terminara para poder estar junto a Regina sin que nadie los interrumpiera

_** (N/a: todos sabemos lo que nuestro querido rubio hermoso quiere)**_

Nuestra pareja había decidido irse de luna de miel a la ciudad del amor "Italia"

En un principio Draco quería viajar a Francia, pero no recordaba que Regina provenía de ahí, así que no tendría nada de especial para ella, el ir a un lugar que ya conocía desde pequeña.

Se hospedaron en un hotel de 5 estrellas, Draco simplemente quería lo mejor para su ahora esposa.

Esa noche Draco amo a Regina como nunca antes la había amado, y esa noche supo que el esperar a que ese momento llegará, había valido la pena, Regina se había entregado a e con tanta ternura y confianza…había sido realmente mágico, ni siquiera la magia que ellos hacían lo igualaba, no había hechizo, ni poción que se le acercara en lo mas mínimo, ni siquiera el filtro de amo "amortentia". Draco estaba tan feliz que parecía que iba a explotar.

Mientras la feliz pareja se encontraba en su luna de miel ese mismo día de la boda, Ron y Hermione se encontraban en su casa junto con otros mas de sus amigos, haciendo lo que la gente llama como "torna boda" pero sin los novios.

En la casa se encontraban Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Harry, Dean Thomas, Seamus, Lavender, Parvati, Padma, Luna, Neville y otros amigos mas.

La gente estaba esparcida en la casa, en la sala se encontraban Ginny, Luna, Hermione y Lavender; mientras que en otro lugar no muy alejado de la sala se encontraban todos los demás conversando animadamente con copas en las manos.

-iré con Harry- anunció Ginny levantándose de el sillón en el que se encontraba, con mucha dificultad.

-yo te acompaño, sirve que tomó una copa… me hace falta- le dijo Luna ayudando a Ginny a ponerse de pie por completo

Las chicas se alejaron con paso lento dejando a Hermione y a Lavender en un silencio muy incómodo. Las dos chicas no se llevaban nada bien.

-Hermione… -habló Lavender- perdona que me entrometa pero…- dijo pasando su vista suspicazmente a Ron desde donde estaba sentada y después a la castaña.

-¿Qué pasa?- le pregunto tratando de fingir interés

-pues…¿Cómo decirte?... bueno… lo que pasa es que leí en una revista para Pre-mamá que… cuando una esta embarazada no debe tener nada de… tu sabes…

-no se de que me estas hablando Lavender…- dijo Hermione molestándose un poco, sabía a lo que Lavender iba a llegar, pero decidió escucharla- explícate de una vez… ¿no tener nada de que?

-tu sabes… onda... relaciones o como lo quieras llamar

-¿Qué?

-si, eso fue lo que leí, dicen que es por precaución a que el bebé no sufra daños… tu sabes lo que una experimenta cuando se tienen relaciones…así que dicen que "eso" llega a causar daños a el bebé

Hermione se quedó confundida, Lavender sentía un gran regocijo por dentro, había logrado que Hermione dudara, pero quería confundirla más, así que continuó…

-pobre Ron… imagínate… le esperan…¿Cuántos meses tienes de embarazo?

-mañana cumplo los 4 meses…- dijo la chica con voz vacía… seguía escuchando y pensando lo que Lavender dijo.

-bueno… le esperan 6 meses sin "nada"… que frustración para el… imagina que empiece a buscar "eso" en otra y…

Hermione reacciono al instante

-Ron, NUNCA haría eso- dijo recalcando la segunda palabra que dijo con voz potente.

-eso es lo que te prometen al principio, pero después se cansan… Hermione tu sabes que un hombre tiene necesidades de "ese tipo" y tu no vas a poder dárselas, amenos que quieras que tu hijo nazca con alguna enfermedad o yo que sé, entonces Ron buscará lo que tu no le das en otra… además… después del parto será muy difícil que Ron te vuelva a ver igual, digo… tu sabes, las estrías, el aumento de peso, dejas de arreglarte y de atenderte a ti misma por cuidar al bebé… y lo mas importante: lo dejas de "atender a él".

Hermione estaba mas confundida ahora, y por alguna extraña razón, estaba creyendo en lo que Lavender le contaba, Lavender la miraba con cara de "yo que tu nada eh?", en la mente de Hermione apareció la imagen de su bebé, aunque no sabía como era, lo imaginaba, imaginaba que su bebé no nacía a causa de eso que Lavender le decía, imaginaba a Ron engañándola con otra, se imaginaba a ella misma fea y gorda, hasta que la voz de la misma Lavender la sacó de sus pensamientos.

-me voy, espero que pienses lo que te dije, lo hago por tu bien- dijo despidiéndose de ella y levantándose del sillón para liego salir de la casa de la pareja.

Mas tarde todos se habían ido a sus respectivas casas, Hermione se encontraba alaciando su cabello frente a su espejo, miraba a Ron por el mismo y recordaba lo que Lavender le decía. La castaña se levantó y fue a acostarse a la cama junto a Ron que se acercó a ella para darle un beso. La castaña respondió, pero levemente.

-¿Qué pasa Hermione?- le preguntó el pelirrojo mirándola ceñudo

-nada, es solo que…no nada… olvídalo

-dime que pasa…-le dijo Ron mirándola- estas muy distraída desde antes que acabara la fiesta… ¿Qué pasó?

-es… es que no me pasa nada Ron… en serio.- dijo Hermione también mirándolo

Ron tenía sus ojos azules fijos en ella, y poco a poco se fue acercando a ella hasta fundir sus labios en un tierno beso como los que solía darse… hasta tornarse en uno mas pasional… como también solían transformarse los anteriores.

Hermione sabía lo que Ron quería, la castaña comenzaba a ceder, hasta que en su mente apareció la voz de Lavender diciendo: "tu sabes lo que una experimenta cuando se tienen relaciones…así que dicen que "eso" llega a causar daños a el bebé.." Inmediatamente la castaña empujó a Ron casi tumbándolo de la cama.

-¿Qué te pasa Hermione?- le preguntó Ron molesto por el hecho de que la castaña lo hubiese empujado.

-perdóname mi amor, es que… no se, estoy muy cansada ahora, por favor perdóname

-si no querías me lo hubieras dicho ¿no? Hubiera sido mejor a empujarme.

-si, lo sé… perdóname

-no hay problema- dijo el chico de nuevo acomodándose donde se encontraba antes de darle el beso a Hermione.- ¿vas a querer que te acompañe mañana al ginecólogo?

-sí, me encantaría… además, tengo unas dudas que necesito aclarar

-¿Qué tipo de dudas?

-unas…

-esta bien… entonces… buenas noches- dijo el pelirrojo dando un beso a Hermione en la mejilla

Ron se acercó a la mesita de noche donde se encontraba una lámpara, Ron la apagó y se recostó dando la espalda a Hermione; la castaña se sentía confundida, Lavender la había hecho dudar… ¿Qué tal si era verdad que Ron se cansaba de ella y la dejaba por otra, o tenía alguna aventura con otra? La idea apareció en su mente y la chica se estremeció, no quería que pasara eso, ella amaba mucho a Ron y no soportaría perderlo, no otra vez. Pero a la vez no quería que nada malo le sucediera a su bebé, no quería perderlo también… como al anterior, incluso eso tampoco lo soportaría, de nuevo no. Pero tampoco podía elegir entre las dos cosas que más amaba en la vida. Para eso mañana iría al ginecólogo, tenía que aclarar todo lo que Lavender había desacomodado en su mente.

De pronto la chica sintió un gran vació en el estómago. Notó que hacía frío y notó que Ron no la estaba abrazando como otras noches.

La castaña se giró y se acercó poco a poco a Ron, hasta rodearlo con sus brazos para abrazarlo. Tenía miedo.

Ron se sobresaltó un poco y se giró para ver a Hermione.

-cielo, insisto en que estás muy extraña…

-Ron tengo miedo…- dijo la castaña, en sus ojos se asomaban lágrimas

-Hermione- dijo Ron levantándose un poco al notar que los ojos de su castaña se llenaban de lágrimas y estas empezaban a salir.-amor, por favor, me asustas, dime que te pasa… ¿te sientes mal¿Es el bebé?

-no, no, ya te dije que tengo miedo…

-¿miedo de que?- preguntó aún mirándola

-miedo de muchas cosas… miedo de que me dejes un día porque te aburres de mi, miedo de que cada noche no me abraces ni me digas cosas hermosas como siempre lo haces… miedo de no tenerte a mi lado- dijo sollozando y soltando muchas lágrimas

-escúchame bien Hermione Granger!- dijo Ron mirándola fijamente - ¡nunca en mi vida aunque me hicieran un encantamiento _Confundus _estaría con otra que no fueras tu, y nunca te dejaré, nunca, ni aunque fuera un imbécil ¿me oyes? Nunca!

-abrázame fuerte Ron- dijo ella sollozando fuertemente mientras Ron la abrazaba y le daba un beso en la frente- nunca me dejes por favor, no lo soportaría, no otra vez

-jamás, nunca en mi vida Hermione, ya te lo había dicho. ¿Qué te hizo dudar?

-Lavender me contó unas cosas que…

-¡¿Qué Lavender que?!- dijo Ron interrumpiéndola pero sin dejar de abrazarla

-me dijo cosas que hay no.

-Hermione, Lavender te odia, lo sabes, y aún crees en lo que ella te dice… por Dios mi amor, eres tan inocente, por eso te amo

El chico tenía una sonrisa en los labios, amaba que Hermione fuera tan inocente, había veces que ni su inteligencia le hacia ver las cosas que la gente hace por maldad o por beneficio. No había otra como ella, aunque si la hubiera, Hermione era inigualable para el, ninguna tenía su esencia, su ternura, su inocencia, su amor…era perfecta para un idiota como el, eso pensaba nuestro pelirrojo.

Mientras Harry y Ginny se encontraban casi preparados para dormir… Ginny estaba que se moría por pedirle uno de esos antojos locos que le daban, pero sabía que Harry se molestaría, aunque el chico lo negara, la pelirroja sabía que Harry se cansaba a veces con lo que ella le pedía. Así que mejor optó por cerrar la boca y bajar a comer alguna de las cosas que había en el refrigerador de la cocina. Harry no se dio cuenta que Ginny había bajado de la habitación, cuando no la vio ahí se le hizo extraño, ya que la pelirroja alegaba que se moría de sueño, pero supuso lo que tenía que suponer

-"se le antojo algo y se mordió la lengua para que no me molestara…"- pensó Harry- "pero que demonios, yo no me iba a molestar" dijo otra voz en su cabeza-"pero eso le diste a entender la última vez" "pero yo le dije que no habría problema porque la amo" "pero prefiere dejar de comer algo que se le antoja para estar bien contigo cabeza dura" "¿y si le pregunto?" "obviamente te lo negará" "mejor saco el pretexto de que quiero ir a comprar algo para poder preguntarle si se le ofrece algo a ella" "se le hará extraño…¿Cómo pretendes que crea que se te antojo a ti salir como si nada a la calle… han pasado casi 4 años desde que te atraen las mujeres y sigues sin saber como piensan"

Harry salió de la habitación y se dirigió a la cocina con sumo cuidado para que la pelirroja no lo escuchara bajar.

Harry se acercó al marco de la cocina y pudo ver a su esposa sentada en la mesa… se veía tan linda con su pancita de embarazada no faltaban menos de 2 meses para que su bebé naciera, la pelirroja estaba comiendo helado de chocolate en una copa de vidrio… de repente la pelirroja soltó una carcajada con lo cual Harry se asustó, pero no hizo ruido.

-¿Qué te pasa hermoso?- preguntó Ginny

Harry pensó que lo había descubierto mirando a escondidas, cuando apenas iba a salir para que lo viera la pelirroja musito otras palabras:

-¿te gusta mucho el helado verdad bebé?- la pelirroja espero como si alguien le fuera a responder desde el silencio- a mi también… ¿sabes? Ya quiero tenerte entre mis brazos, para darte besitos, para ver tus manitas, tus piecitos, tu carita de ángel- decía Ginny mientras acariciaba su vientre- te amo hermoso… no se que serás, pero no importa… aún así te querré mucho, y tu papi también, el te ama también ¿lo sabías verdad?- la pelirroja volvió a guardar silencio con una sonrisa en sus labios- a veces es un poco gruñón, se le sube a la cabeza ser "el elegido" no, no es cierto, es un amor, y nos ama a los dos ¿verdad que si?

Harry salió de donde estaba

-sí, los amo demasiado a los dos.- dijo con voz llena de ternura y amor

Ginny se sobresaltó un poco al notar la presencia de Harry

-le estaba hablando a nuestro bebé… es que últimamente esta muy inquieto… y se mueve mucho… y me hace cosquillas… imagínate

-si te escuche hace un momento reír- le dijo acercándose a ella

-ya lo quiero tener entre mis brazos Harry, ya me muero de ganas por verlo, por darle de comer, por cantarle al oído.

-yo también me muero por verlo, pero ya falta poco para que la espera termine, y lo vamos a disfrutar juntos al máximo

-¿me lo prometes?- le dijo mirándolo a los ojos

-te lo prometo- el ojiverde se acercó lentamente y la besó.- ¿Por qué no me dijiste que se te antojó algo?

-es que… como vi que querías dormir no quise molestarte

-no me molestas Ginny

-pero de todos modos…

-te amo

-yo a ti, mas que hace 15 minutos

Harry rió y la abrazó

Mas tarde Los dos se encontraban juntos en la sala, Harry estaba abrazado a Ginny quien dormitaba en su hombro.

-amor, yo creo que es mejor que vayas a dormir… son las 3 de la mañana- dijo Harry mirando el reloj que estaba sobre la chimenea.

-si, esta bien, solo déjame hacer unas cosas y en un momento te alcanzo.- le dijo Ginny levantándose con la ayuda de Harry.

-esta bien. No tardes, me da pendiente que subas las escaleras sin ayuda.

-si, esta bebe es grande

-ya lo creo, no tardes- dijo el chico dándole un beso fugaz en los labios a la pelirroja y alejándose para subir a la habitación.

Ginny miró como subía las escaleras y después regresó a la cocina a comer un poco mas de helado, apenas iba a abrir el cubo de helado cuando escuchó un golpe seco en la sala.

Pensó que tal vez Harry había dejado desacomodado algo y esto calló al suelo, pero cuando fue a la sala a ver que se había caído, se dio cuenta que nada estaba tirado, sino había una persona sentada en uno de los sofás de la sala, la pelirroja no pudo distinguir quien era porque llevaba puesta una capucha como la de un:

-mortífago…- susurró Ginny

-yo que tu…- dijo esta persona, y al hablar Ginny pudo darse cuenta que se trataba de una mujer- no hacia ruido Ginevra

-¿Quién eres?- Ginny estaba paralizada, sus piernas no le respondían.

La mortífaga se levantó del asiento en el que estaba.

-¿tan rápido te olvidas de las rivales Ginevra? Pues yo no…

-deja de jugar y dime quien eres- dijo Ginny con voz potente y segura, aunque las piernas seguían sin responder.

-te daré pistas…5to año, quidditch, Michael Corner… Harry…Ravenclaw, baile de Hallowen

-¿Cho?

-¡bingo!- dijo Cho quitándose la capucha

-¿Cho Chang?

-eres lenta Weasley…

-¿Cómo es que…?

-¿una Ravenclaw… mortífaga?

-si

-pues… no lo sé… creo que siempre fue mi destino ¿no lo crees?

-pues, sí, después tu y tu amiga fueron las malditas soplonas con lo del ED…

-baja tu tono Weasley… no estas en posición, Harry no está aquí, y por lo que veo no llevas tu varita con tigo

-para tu información Harry se encuentra arriba, y con solo un grito que haga, bajará corriendo hasta aquí…

-si haces ruido… algo le pasará a tu bebé…- dijo la chica apuntando con la varita hacia el vientre de Ginny

La pelirroja cubrió con sus manos su enorme vientre aunque no podía por completo.

-veo que no perdiste el tiempo con Harry

-eso a ti que te importa

-oh, si que me importa Weasley, tu me quitaste a Harry

-yo no te quité nada

-te dejé la oportunidad después del baile de Hallowen, te peleaste con el, regresaste y te casaste con el.

-el y yo nos amamos ¿no lo puedes entender?

-la verdad no- dijo en tono irónico la oriental- no puedo entender que fue lo que Harry vio en ti, pero sabes que eso ya no me interesa…- dijo ella acercándose lentamente a Ginny mientras a cada paso que daba la pelirroja retrocedía hasta que en un momento ya no pudo dar marcha atrás porque topó con la chimenea-

Ginny alzó una mano hacia donde se encontraba el reloj que Harry había mirado hacia unos minutos y tiró un Jarrón que estaba cerca de él. En ese instante Harry se estaba preguntando porque ginny tardaba hasta que escuchó el "crash" de algo que era de vidrio. Harry bajó corriendo hacia la sala y vio con horror la escena de Cho apuntando a Ginny, Harry corrió lo más rápido que pudo cuando vio que la boca de cho se abría para musitar una maldición imperdonable.

Harry llegó hasta donde estaba Ginny justo cuando la maldición "crucio" iba a pegar en el vientre de la pelirroja. Harry se interpuso y la maldición pegó contra el haciendo que el chico se golpeara contra la chimenea en la cabeza cayendo al suelo inmovilizado. Cho desapareció al instante.

-¡HARRY!- decía la pelirroja llorando histéricamente mirando la cabeza sangrante de Harry- ¡HARRY POR FAVOR DESPIERTA!

Más tarde todos se encontraban en San Mungo esperando a un médico que les avisara sobre el estado de Harry. Ginny seguía llorando, mientras contaba como habían ocurrido las cosas, hasta que llegó un médimago a darles información.

Ginny se levantó lo mas rápido posible del asiento.

-por favor dígame como esta Harry- suplicó Ginny llorando

-pues… aun no despierta- informó el médimago- cabe la posibilidad de que despierte o de que nunca lo haga…

Ginny casi se desmaya en los brazos de Ron, su hermano la detuvo pero Ginny quería fallecer.

-no… no, NO! Harry tiene que despertar… no puede quedarse toda la vida ahí…va a tener un hijo…- le dijo al médimago como si eso fuera a despertar a Harry

-lo siento señora, lo único que podemos hacer esperar a que el señor Potter despierte…en sí, la maldición no causo efectos graves… solo uno que otro dolor, lo que le causo esto fue el golpe recibido en la cabeza, me retiro… de cualquier forma estaremos dando guardia al señor Potter para ver que cambios ha tenido. Buenas tardes.

El médimago se alejo poco a poco dejando a Ginny inconsolable.

Ron la abrazaba mientras Hermione la entendía: ella había pasado por una situación igual con Ron, aunque tuvo la maravillosa suerte de que el pelirrojo despertó… recordando todo.

Algunos insistieron en que llamaran a Regina y a Draco, pero no querían arruinarles su luna de miel tan pronto.

Hermione aprovechó que estaba en el hospital para ir a la cita que tenía con el ginecólogo.

Ron la acompaño como había dicho mientras que Luna, Neville, Dean, Seamus, Parvati.

La pareja entró al consultorio del ginecólogo. Él la recibió con una enorme sonrisa como a todas las pre- mamás que iban a consulta con el.

-¡Señora Weasley!- dijo el ginecólogo ofreciéndole asiento a Hermione- me alegra que haya podido venir el día de hoy, y veo que viene acompañada por su esposo…un gusto

-igual- le dijo Ron tendiéndole la mano al doctor quien enseguida la estrechó

-bien... empecemos… ¿Cómo se ha sentido últimamente?

-pues… me dan mareos muy seguido… y me cansó mas de lo normal

-señora… le dije que el embarazo es riesgoso los primeros meses de embarazo¿ha hecho tareas muy fuertes?- dijo el doctor sacando un bloc de notas y escribiendo cada palabra que Hermione le decía.

-pues… no… lo normal… no he hecho nada de gran esfuerzo.

-bien…el día de hoy toca hacer ultrasonido… si gusta pasar detrás del biombo para ponerse la bata…

-¡¿SE QUITARÁ LA ROPA?!-gritó Ron con los ojos como galeones

-¡Ron!- lo regaño Hermione ruborizándose

-se pondrá una bata… es necesario para hacer el ultrasonido- le dijo serenamente el doctor.

-menos mal

Hermione le dirigió a Ron una mirada fulminante y fue detrás del biombo como le había indicado el doctor.

Mas tarde la chica estaba recostada en la camilla mientras el doctor pasaba un aparato mágico sobre su vientre.

El una pantalla que estaba a un lado Hermione podía ver lo que era su bebé en ese momento

-¿el bebé esta bien?- preguntó Hermione

-si…todo esta bien…- dijo tratando de comprender que era lo que veía…

-genial…emm… quisiera saber que sexo tendrá el bebé- dijo Hermione

-si queremos saber- dijo rápidamente impaciente ante la respuesta

-la verdad aún no puedo saber con exactitud que sexo tendrá… tenemos que esperar por lo menos un mes. Así que señora Weasley… -dijo el doctor apagando el monitor que estaba frente a el- puede vestirse.

Hermione se levantó de la camilla y fue detrás del biombo nuevamente a cambiarse, mientras el doctor hablaba seriamente con Ron.

-señor Weasley, no debe dejar que su esposa haga deberes pesados, esto la fatiga mucho y por consecuente al bebé también.

-es una testaruda nunca me hace caso… pero no se preocupe, yo cuidare bien de ella.

Hermione salió de donde estaba y se dirigió al doctor.

-disculpe doctor, quisiera que me aclarara unas dudas…- Hermione miró a Ron- pero quisiera que salieras amor, esque son cosas que…

-entiendo Herms,- dijo Ron mirándola también- doctor, conpermiso, Hems, te espero afuera

Hermione asintió con la cabeza, cuando Ron salió del consultorio la castaña se dirigió al médico:

-disculpe, me da un poco de pena, pero, alguien me dijo que cuando se esta en cinta una no debe tener relaciones con su pareja, para beneficiar al bebé, porque le puede hacer daño,¿esto es cierto?

-eso es completamente falso señora Weasley¿Quién le dijo eso?

-una persona un poco cercana a mi

-pues esa persona esta muy equivocada, tener o no relaciones no tiene nada que ver con el bebé, así que quédese tranquila, nada le puede pasar al bebé

En la cara de Hermione se reflejó alivio total, era obvio que Lavender le había dicho eso para asustarla.

-muchas gracias, bueno, me despido… hasta el próximo mes.

-hasta el próximo mes, y que le vaya bien

-igualmente- dijo la castaña saliendo del consultorio donde le esperaba Ron

Cuando Hermione lo vio le dió un beso que tomó por sorpresa al pelirrojo.

-hay Ron, te amo- le dijo Hermione

-yo también te amo Hermione- dijo Ron mirándola ceñudo

El pelirrojo no hizo preguntas sobre que dudas quería Hermione aclarar a solas con el doctor, la castaña algún día se lo diría y el no la presionaría.

Mientras los días pasaban y Harry seguía sin reaccionar, Ginny estaba totalmente destrozada, faltaba menos de 1 mes para que la pelirroja diera a luz y Harry no despertaba. Tenía tanto miedo de que nunca despertara… tenía tanto miedo por el.

La gente llegaba todos los días a visitar a Harry, todos deseaban que el chico despertara.

Regina y Draco regresaron de su luna de miel, cuando llegaron se enteraron de la devastadora noticia y reclamaron el que no les hubiesen avisado, mientras Ron explicaba una y otra vez que no habían querido arruinar su luna de miel.

Un día muy inesperado Ginny estaba junto a Harry como siempre, el chico estaba totalmente dormido como lo había estado durante 1 mes entero.

-Harry, por favor despierta… te necesito y tu hijo también, todos están afuera pidiéndole a Dios que abras tus ojos…por favor, despierta.- Ginny estaba llorando y le tomó la mano a Harry mientras decía una y otra vez "por favor, te lo pido Dios"

La pelirroja no soltó la mano de Harry mientras lloraba… se quedó dormida y tuvo un sueño en el que veía a Harry jugando con su hijo, pero justo antes de poder acercarse a ellos algo la despertó: la pelirroja sintió que alguien le apretaba la mano.

Abrió los ojos y le dio un vuelco el corazón al notar que la mano de Harry, quien yacía aún con los ojos cerrados, apretaba su mano.

Poco a poco el chico fue abriendo los ojos hasta ver a una chica que se asomaba con una sonrisa radiante, aunque tenía los ojos hinchados de tanto llorar…

-¡Harry¡Harry!- gritó la pelirroja- ¡no lo puedo creer Dios mío¡Despertaste!

Harry la miró un poco confuso y musito enseguida las siguientes palabras:

-¿Quién eres tú?

Ginny palideció mientras miraba a Harry, debía ser una broma, si eso era, Harry estaba jugando.

-por favor no juegues Harry, nos has tenido muy asustados a todos

-¿quién eres tu¿y quién es Harry?

En ese momento entraron a la habitación Ron, Hermione, Regina y Draco

No se habían percatado que Harry estaba despierto

-¡Ron!- gritó Hermione quien se veía un poco mas gordita por el embarazo-¡Harry despertó!

Los cuatro se acercaron rápidamente a la camilla del chico. Y empezaron a hablar tan rápido que Harry se mareó. Ginny simplemente estaba mirando al vacío, como si no se hubiera percatado que sus amigos estaban ahí.

-dejen de hablar… ¿Quiénes son ustedes?- les dijo Harry con lo que sus amigos callaron al acto.

-¿Qué¿Harry no nos recuerdas?- preguntó Hermione

-no, no se quien eres tu, ni tu, ni tu, ni tu, ni tu, ni ella- dijo apuntando a cada uno de los presentes y al final a Ginny

-ella es tu esposa- le dijo Draco

-¿mi esposa? Oye… un momento… ni siquiera se quien soy yo…

-Harry, somos nosotros tus amigos… ¿no nos recuerdas?

Harry los miró y su mirada se fijo más en Ron.

-tu te me haces familiar… pero no se de donde- dijo Harry tratando de recordar, pero no lograba nada…

Solamente unas pocas imágenes se cursaron por su mente:

El abriendo una carta de Hogwarts, el comprando útiles, el subiendo a un tren con dos amigos, ya estaba mas grande, el escapando de dementor, el escapando de un dragón que lanzaba fuego, el besando a alguien…

-¿sabes que eres mago?- le preguntó Regina

-si… - dijo Harry después de un momento

-mira, yo soy Regina- dijo ella- el es Draco, el es Ron, ella es Hermione, y ella es Ginny… tu esposa

-¡yo no recuerdo tener una esposa! Y la persona que acabo de ver en mis recuerdos no es ella!- dijo Harry molesto¿le querían ver cara de idiota o que?

-pero…- empezó Draco

-¿Cómo es?- lo interrumpió Hermione-¿Cómo es ella?

-no lo se… nos vi besándonos, en un salón… es… de cabello negro, largo… de ojos rasgados… no lo se… no la vi bien

Ginny sollozó fuertemente, la persona que Harry había visto en sus pensamientos era la persona que lo había mandado al hospital.

La pelirroja salió de la habitación llorando desconsoladamente, mientras un médimago entraba para revisar a Harry.

Estaba muy dolida, Harry pasó 1 semana sin reconocer a nadie, a duras penas recordó pocas cosas con fotografías que le llevaron los chicos. Harry se sentía con más confianza cuando estaba con Ron, ya que era al primero a quien había visto en sus sueños.

Pero seguía sin reconocer a Ginny…

Por mas que intentaba no podía, tenía flash backs de recuerdos borrosos.

Sabía todo sobre la magia, sabía que había derrotado a Voldemort,

Otra semana pasó, pero esta vez ya reconocía a Hermione y a Draco.

Se había familiarizado mas con ellos, después recordó a Regina.

Harry tenía pocos recuerdos con una pelirroja, mas no sabia a ciencia cierta si era la misma mujer que siempre estaba al pendiente de el en el hospital.

Se rehusaba a verla porque creía que ella le mentía con respecto a estar casados.

Pocos días después Harry logro familiarizarse con ella pero aún sin recordarla por completo, la recordaba como a una compañera del equipo quidditch en Hogwarts; pero la pelirroja era feliz ya Harry empezaba a recordarla poco a poco.

Un día Hermione y Ginny se encontraban en la habitación con Harry enseñándole unos álbumes con fotografías de ellos en hogwarts. Harry estaba riendo a carcajadas cuando Hermione le contó sobre la vez que se atrapó la snich con la boca en primer grado, mientras le mostraba una fotografía de aquel día. De pronto el chico paró en seco y comenzó a dolerle la cabeza fuertemente.

-¡¿Harry estas bien?!- preguntó Hermione alarmada

-me duele la cabeza, mucho- contestó el chico

-¿estas recordando algo?

-no lo se!

-¿llamo a un doctor?

-no… ya se me pasa el dolor- dijo el chico recargándose sobre la almohada- recorde algo.

-¿a si?- le preguntó Hermione- ¿Qué fue?

-creo que ya se como se llama mi novia

Ginny esbozó una sonrisa radiante mientras Hermione le preguntaba a Harry que como se llamaba aquella persona que había recordado, Ginny estaba a punto de decirle a Harry "por fin recordaste, amor" cuando el chico menciono el nombre mas hiriente que pudo haber dicho

-se llama Cho…- Harry las miró pensando que en sus caras de asomaría alegría porque había conseguido recordar lo que querían que recordara, pero lo último que escuchó fue un sollozo muy fuerte de parte de Ginny mientras esta misma salía de la habitación.

Hermione lo miró de mala manera mientras se acercaba a darle un coscorrón

-aw! Ahora que hice…- dijo el chico sobándose la cabeza a causa del golpe que Hermione le dio

-¿eres idiota o que¿Cómo puedes decir que esa maldita zorra es tu novia?

-pues fue lo que recordé…

-pues no!, ella no es tu novia! … fue tu novia, pero Ginny es tu esposa y esta esperando un bebé tuyo! Recuérdalo!

-pues no lo puedo recordar ¿Cómo se que no me mienten?

-porque somos tus amigos idiota, nunca te mentiríamos.-Hermione se calmó un poco mas- siempre hemos querido lo mejor el uno para el otro… no puedes echar por la borda tantos años de amistad, no puedes olvidar todo el amor que sientes por ella. No puedes hacer eso… ella te ama demasiado¿no puedes poner un poco de tu parte por recordar?

-¿y tu crees que no lo he intentado?, siempre que estoy a punto de recordar algo, se va… No la puedo recodar, es una desconocida… solamente la recuerdo en algunos partidos, pero no recuerdo el estar casado con ella.

- sé como debe de sentirse Ginny ahora, yo perdí así una vez a Ron… quedó totalmente en coma depuse de un golpe que recibió en un partido de quidditch, sufrí tanto por no tenerlo mirándome todo el tiempo, pero gracias a Dios despertó y recordaba todo… No hay peor agonía que ver a la persona que amas y que esta no sepa que también te ama. Solo espero que puedas recordar a tiempo… - Hermione lo miró y luego le dio la espalda para salir de la habitación caminando a paso lento.

**_(N/A: aquí ponen la canción de "I will remember you"-Ryan Cabrera)_**

Harry se quedó solo en la habitación se acercó a la caja que tenía cerca, la abrió y sacó las fotos que había en ella. Hermione no había terminado de mostrar las fotografías que le había llevado, todas en movimiento.

El chico miró una a una hasta que llegó a unas que le llamaron la atención.

Una en la que había mucha gente festejando algo y la pelirroja se acercaba a el gritando algo… mientras el la tomaba por el cuello y la besaba apasionadamente dejando a muchos con la boca abierta; sin duda alguna esa foto había sido tomada en el 6to año en Hogwarts, después del partido de quidditch en el que Harry y ginny se hicieron novios. Miró otra fotografía y estaban todos sus amigos en ella, parecía una navidad, estaba abrazando a Ginny por la cintura mientras le daba un beso en la mejilla. Había otra en la que se veía como el se hincaba en frente de una familia de llena de pelirrojos y le decía unas palabras a Ginny que la hacían llorar, mientras sacaba una cajita de seda. Pasó a otra en la que la pelirroja estaba con el… estaban muy elegantes a decir verdad. La pelirroja llevaba un vestido blanco y el un traje negro, en la fotografía podía verse como Harry le ponía a Ginny un anillo…

-tranquilízate Ginny por favor- le decía Hermione a Ginny que lloraba demasiado

-no puedo Hermione, Harry no me recuerda, solamente recuerda a esa… no lo puedo aceptar… entiéndeme por favor

-tranquila- le volvió a decir Hermione- le hará daño al bebé… Harry va a recordar… te lo prometo

-no Hermione!, ya lleva mas de tres semanas así… y lo único que puedo esperar de el es que solamente me trate con desprecio ya que no sabe quien soy, soy una perfecta desconocida para el.

-tiene que recordar Ginny…

-no lo hará…

-Ginny… por favor

Ginny estaba muy alterada, iba a responderle a Hermione cuando de pronto una contracción fuerte le vino al vientre, pero no gritó.

-¿estas bien?

Ginny no hablo, pero sintió otra contracción como la anterior de nuevo, pero esta vez sintió algo escurrir por su pierna.

Hermione notó que en el pantalón blanco de Ginny comenzó a formarse una mancha muy grande de sangre

-¡Ginny!

-¡Hermione¡Se me rompió la fuente!

-¡Ginny!

-¡deja de gritar y ayúdame porque mi hijo va a nacer ya!

-¡¿ya!?

-¡si ya!

-¡sí perdón!

Hermione corrió a como el embarazo se lo permitió y llegó hasta un médico que la ayudó a llevar a Ginny a una habitación en el piso de maternidad y partos.

Ginny tenía contracciones fuertes cada 8 minutos, y el parto estaba pronosticado para dentro de unos 15 minutos.

Ron, Regina y Draco llegaron al hospital pocos minutos antes que se llevaran a Ginny a la sala de partos.

Unas imágenes aparecieron como una bomba en la cabeza de Harry, todo lo que sus amigos le habían contado de Ginny había aparecido en su cabeza confirmándolo todo… desde su noviazgo, su matrimonio, hasta lo mucho que la amaba.

Sintió algo fuerte en el pecho, como una corazonada, se arrancó los apartaos que tenía conectados y se levantó de la cama. Corrió por los pasillos en busca de la pelirroja que tanto había despreciado las últimas semanas.

Preguntó por todos lados el nombre de Ginny Weasley, pero nadie le sabía de quién hablaba el chico.

Hermione venía de la cafetería con un café en las manos para llevarselo a Regina cuando Harry se topó con ella

-Hermione- dijo el chico jadeando cuando llegó hasta ella

-¿Qué haces aquí fuera de tu habitación Harry?

-acabo de recordar todo

Hermione tiró el café y abrazó a Harry

-me alegra eso…

-¿Dónde esta Ginn?

-Ginn… Ginn está en la sala de partos

-¡¿Qué¿¡En la sala de partos¡¿Mi hijo ya nacerá?!

-si, corre esta en el piso 5..

Harry se apresuro más de lo que ya se había apresurado. No supo de donde sacó las fuerzas para llegar al piso 5 donde se encontró con sus amigos los cuales se sorprendieron y se alegraron al igual que Hermione al saber que Harry ya recordaba todo. Harry no dio explicaciones de cómo recordó todo, simplemente corrió hacia la sala en la que Ginny estaba, indicado por Ron.

El chico entro corriendo a la sala y vio a Ginny acostada en una camilla, con muchos doctores y enfermeras alrededor y con gran orgullo admiró como Ginny se esforzaba por tener a su hijo.

Ginny se percató de la presencia de alguien nuevo en la sala. Miró y estaba harry plantado a un lado de ella

-Ginny te amo, tu puedes amor, estoy aquí…como te lo prometí la última vez

Ginny soltó unas lágrimas causadas por el dolor de l contracción, pero más por la alegría que Harry le acababa de dar.

Unos segundos después se escuchó un llanto, y la voz de un doctor diciendo:

-es un niño… espere… hay otro

Harry se quedó pasmado… ¿otro hijo¿Dos hijos¿Gemelos?

Se escucho nuevamente otro llanto y otro lindo bebe apareció en las vidas de Ginny y Harry mientras el docto volvía a repetir las palabras de:

-es un niño, dos niños muy sanos

Harry sonrió y besó a Ginny quien estaba muy agotada.

La pelirroja lo miró pidiendo explicaciones pero cayó desmayada en sus brazos.

Los doctores fueron hacia ella rápidamente sacando a Harry de la sala.

Mas tarde habían cambiado a Ginny a un cuarto para ella y sus bebés. Estaban tan lindos. El desmayo que había tenido en la sala de partos se debió al cansancio y al esfuerzo que hizo dentro de la sala, mas todas las emociones que se juntaron, Harry diciéndole que la amaba, tener a su bebé, tener otro bebé…fue mucho en un rato.

Cuando la chica despertó se encontró a Harry junto a ella, tomándola de la mano, estaba dormido, la pelirroja miró por la ventana y pudo notar que era de noche.

-gracias Dios- susurró Ginny para si misma

Era tan feliz

Ginny volvió a dormir, pero esta vez mas tranquila ya que sabía que alguien estaba a su lado cuidándola, al principio creyó que era un sueño… que eso que paso en la sala de partos no había sido verdad.

Al despertar nuevamente ya se asomaban unos rayos de sol… Harry ya no estaba tomado de la mano suave de la pelirroja, pero no se preocupó, ya que sabía que Harry estaría con ella siempre… sin nada que se volviera a interponer entre los dos, ni siquiera su recuerdo.

Pasó una semana llena de visitas en el hospital, desde amigos, familiares, hasta reporteros; los gemelos Potter habían causado sensación. Sobre todo porque nacieron el 31 de Octubre, fecha en la que murieron Lily y James Potter

Eran extremadamente idénticos… y extrañamente se rompió la tradición de los Weasley, ya que estos pequeños habían salido con el cabello negro azabache al igual que Harry.

Se llamaban: Andrew y André. Los dos chiquitos eran iguales a Harry. No habían sacado ningún parecido físico de Ginny, pero en el carácter eran todos unos Weasley.

Estaban tan felices los dos.

Durante las siguientes semanas sucedieron unos cambios inesperados en la vida de Regina y Draco.

Los chicos se habían mudado al departamento en el cual vivieron Ron y Hermione al inicio de su matrimonio.

Regina recibió una noticia muy inesperada a mediados de Noviembre, la chica estaba preparándose para dormir cuando una llamada inesperada cambió su vida…

-¿hola?

-¿Regina Rehagan?

-¿tía¿tía eres tu?- dijo Regina con voz ilusionada

En ese momento entró Draco a la habitación

-sí, cariño¿Cómo estas?

-bien, bien tía…¿Qué pasa?

-te tengo una noticia que te caerá de sorpresa al igual como sucedió con nosotros.

-¿Qué pasa?- dijo Regina un poco preocupada acomodándose el auricular

-encontraron el testamento de tu padre.

Hubo un silencio aterrador, Regina no reaccionaba… parpadeó un par de veces y se aclaró la voz diciendo:

-¿Qué me estas diciendo?- tratando de dar crédito a sus oídos

-eso cariño, encontraron el testamento de mi hermano… harán entrega pasado mañana de los bienes heredados y tienes que estar aquí… y hay otra cosa

-¿Qué mas?- preguntó rápidamente

-al parecer hay una cláusula estipulada por tu padre… la cláusula será abierta el día que nos reunamos todos. Si no estas tú, la cláusula no se abre y no se lee el testamento. Regina tienes que regresar, debemos cumplir el último deseo de tu padre.

-no te preocupes tía… ahí estaré mañana por la noche. Iré directamente a tu casa y así a la mañana siguiente iremos todos juntos a la lectura.

- te espero cariño

-nos vemos tía

Regina colgó el teléfono y fijó su vista al vacío, Draco se acercó a ella y la abrazó

-¿Qué pasó?- le preguntó con voz suave

Regina lo miró

-encontraron… encontraron el testamento de mi padre- dijo después de un largo suspiro.

-¿Qué?

-si, lo que escuchaste, tengo que ir a Francia

-tenemos que ir a Francia, yo iré con tigo, no te dejaré sola.

-gracias amor, te amo

-yo también

-tengo un presentimiento malo sobre esto…

-¿Qué puede suceder?

-no lo sé, no lo sé, pero tengo que ir

-yo te apoyaré pase lo que pase Regina… aunque no creo que necesites del dinero ni de nada, con migo no te falta nada amor

-lo sé Draco, pero tengo que saber que es lo que mi padre quería que pasara con todos sus bienes después de morir… eran mis padres Draco- Regina soltó unas lágrimas recordando la última vez que vio a sus padres.

Draco la abrazó fuertemente. Al día siguiente Regina les comentó a sus amigos acerca de lo que había sucedido, ellos le desearon lo mejor a la chica.

Así que Draco y Regina partieron a Francia esa tarde.

Los chicos llegaron a la hora que tenían pensada, se hospedaron con la tía de Regina, Fiona.

La señora tenía mucha gracia, ella adoraba a Regina por ser la única sobrina mujer de la familia, ya que las hermanas de Fiona habían tenido puros hijos varones y por ser la hija de su único hermano.

Fiona los recibió con mucho agrado en su casa. Al igual que los padres de Regina, Fiona tenía mucho dinero y por consecuente vivía en un lugar muy lujoso.

La familia de Regina se alegró al verla ya casada con un hombre que la quería por todo lo que ella era.

Como tenían dicho, toda la familia se reunió en casa de Fiona para leer el testamento de su hermano. Todos estaban en el estudio ocupando un lugar silenciosamente. El abogado procedió a leer el testamento.

Mientras leía Regina escuchaba la voz de su padre diciendo cada una de las palabras que por la boca del abogado salían.

-"Se que cuando estén escuchando esto, ya no estaré a su lado, sé que dejé un gran dolor y vació en su corazón. Pero así como deje un gran vació también deje mis momentos mas felices a su lado y sé que podrán vivir con ellos y que nunca los olvidarán.

Mi familia… como amé a mi familia, como ame a mis hermanos, como ame a mis hermanas, como ame a mi mujer…pero sobre todo…como ame a mi dulce hija… Regina, sé que dejo en ti el mayor vacío, y la mayor tristeza… perdóname por todo lo que no pude vivir a tu lado… y también perdóname por lo que estas a punto de enterarte…yo en vida ame a mi mujer como nunca se podrán imaginar… pero antes de ella hubo alguien que llegó a mi vida cuando menos lo esperé… no creo importante mencionar el nombre de dicha mujer… lo importante es lo que ella me dejó antes de morir… una hija… (en el estudio hubo miradas de suspenso y de sorpresa total por parte de todos, sobre todo de Regina)… una hija que hasta ahora tengo el valor de reconocer… se que no se encuentra en este momento junto a ustedes ya que la niña vivió separada de mi durante el tiempo que estuvo en el internado para niñas en Madrid. Cuando su madre murió a los pocos meses conocí a Diana… mi amada esposa, quien me dio a mi mayor orgullo: Regina.

Hija se que podrás ver a Brianna como una hermana aunque ni hayas convivido con ella jamás en la vida. Por lo tanto, Brianna tiene derecho a la herencia tanto como Regina.

Brianna es elemental para que la lectura de este testamento continúe… encuéntrenla y tráiganla para que disfrute de lo predestinado de mi para ella. Hasta la siguiente lectura…Amadeus Rehagan"- el abogado terminó de leer el primer pergamino, lo enrolló y lo guardó.

-¿Cómo es posible que Amadeus tuviera otra hija?- preguntó horrorizada Fiona

-hermana tranquila… si Amadeus no dijo nada fue por algo.- dijo otra tía de Regina

Regina era la que no había hablado en nada… estaba con la mirada fija al vació:

Una hermana, tenía una hermana

* * *

Mas tarde en casa de Ron y Hermione los dos se preparaban para dormir, Hermione se alisaba el cabello para antes de dormir… ese día había sido agotador.

Ron salió del cuarto de baño con un pantalón de pijama y mojado a causa del baño que acababa de darse.

-amor, ya es tarde, debes dormir- le dijo ron dulcemente acercándose a ella para quitarle el cepillo de las manos.

-ya lo sé… ya me voy a dormir¿mañana iras a trabajar?- le preguntó la chica levantándose de el asiento para luego dirigirse a la cama a dormir.

-si… ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

-prometiste que estarías con migo estos días- le dijo Hermione molesta metiéndose a la cama.- pero ya veo que no.

-Hermione no he tenido tiempo para pedir el permiso.

-¿sabes que u hijo puede nacer en cualquier día verdad¿Qué pasa si mañana nace y tu no estas aquí para llevarme al hospital?

-lo sé amor, pero…

-no, no lo sabes Ronald Weasley…

Ron también se metió a la cama

-Hermione no te soporto cuando te pones de ese humor…- Ron se acostó y le dio la espalda.

Escuchó un sollozo de parte de la castaña pero no le importo.

Paso un rato aproximadamente de 10 minutos en lo que la castaña dejó de llorar.

Ron se sentía mal por haberla hecho llorar, apenas se iba a disculpar cuando sintió algo…

-¡Hermione¡te hiciste pipi en la cama!- gritó Ron sintiendo la cama mojada

-¡no idiota!- dijo la voz asustada de Hermione- ¡no me hice pipi¡tu hijo ya va a nacer!

-¡que! – Ron se levantó de un brinco y tomó a Hermione entre sus brazos- ¡Oh por Dios! Mi hijo… ya va nacer- Ron no sabía que hacer… daba una y otra vez vueltas en la habitación son Hermione en brazos gritando por las contracciones

-¡PARA YA RONALD¡TE VOLVISTE LOCO¡LLEVAME A UN HOSPITAL DE INMEDIATO PORQUE SI ALGO LE PASA A MI BEBE TE JURO QUE MAÑANA POR LA MAÑANA ESTARAS 3 METROS BAJO TIERRA!

Ron pareció reaccionar al instante y salió de la habitación con Hermione en brazos, unos segundos mas tarde el chico subía a Hermione al auto en la parte trasera, el chico se regreso a la casa por la llaves y por la pañalera del bebé.

En el camino Ron trataba de tranquilizar a Hermione… la castaña estaba desesperada. Llegaron al hospital y rápidamente fueron atendidos por un médimago que llevó a Hermione a un cuarto mientras preparaban la sala de partos.

No sabían aún que sexo iba a tener el bebé.

Ron avisó a Harry y a Ginny los cuales fueron al hospital inmediatamente dejando a los gemelos con Molly. También avisó a Regina y a Draco por medio de espejos mágicos quien estaba totalmente descontrolada por su sobrino, ella hubiera estado encantada de estar a lado de Hermione en ese momento tan especial, pero desgraciadamente para ella las cosas no iban del todo bien.

-¡RONALD PON ATENCION A HERMIONE¡PORQUE SI MI SOBRINO SE PONE MAL TE JURO QUE TE MATO!

-ya lo sé Regina contrólate- le dijo Ron temiendo por la expresión que Regina tenía a través del espejo.

-¡MAS TE VALE!

-tranquila amor… ya me imagino cuando tengamos a nuestros 8 hijos- le dijo Draco en broma

La chica lo miró atemorizada y cayó desmayada en sus brazos

-gracias amigo.- le dijo Ron realmente agradecido que Regina hubiese cerrado la boca

-de nada…

-¿8 hijos?

-¡como crees¡Ni siquiera tenemos planeado tener hijos aún!- le dijo Draco a Ron riendo nerviosamente.

-menos mal, me pareció que hablabas muy en serio

-no, para nada… están pasando muchas cosas aquí- dijo el rubio aún con Regina en brazos- cuando lleguemos te contare todo… te vas a ir de espaldas…

-¿Cuándo regresan?

-no lo sé… cuando las cosas se arreglen por acá… manda saludos a Hermione y a mi sobrino de mi parte, también a Harry y a Ginny, y besos a los gemelos.

-claro que si amigo, cuídate, será mejor que lleves a Regina a descansar… y suerte cuando Regina despierte- le dijo Ron en broma

-ni lo menciones, la necesitare.

-adiós

-adiós.

Ron guardó el espejo justo en el momento en que llegó un médimago diciendo que Hermione ya había sido trasladada a la sala de partos.

Ron palideció cuando el médimago le preguntó si quería estar presente en el nacimiento de su bebé. El pelirrojo no sabía que responder, pero recordó que deseaba ver a ese bebé venir al mundo como nadie.

Cuidaría de el como lo hubiera hecho con el primero.

Ron asintió con la cabeza, el médimago le dio un traje para que se lo pusiera y poder entrar a la sala.

Cuando el pelirrojo entró pudo ver a Hermione transpirando como nunca lo había hecho, estaba agitada y jadeando. El se acercó y la tomó de la mano. Hermione trató de dedicarle una sonrisa de agradecimiento pero no podía en ese momento, estaba muy nerviosa.

-cuando cuente 8, señora Weasley, pujara con todas sus fuerzas ¿entiende?- le preguntó el médimago a Hermione la cual asintió con la cabeza

-¡uno…dos… tres…cuatro… cinco… seis…siete… ocho!

Hermione apretó la mano de Ron con una fuerza increíble

-¡una vez mas!

-¡tengo miedo!- gritó Hermione- ¡no puedo!

-¡tiene que poder para que su hijo nazca sano señora¡Vamos!

-¡no!

-¡Hermione¡Eres muy fuerte mi amor¡Por favor!- le dijo Ron a su lado

Hermione lo miró y lágrimas aparecieron en las cuencas de sus ojos

-¡¿recuerdas¡Prometimos criar a este bebe juntos¡Prometimos cuidarlo como lo hubiéramos hecho con el anterior amor¡Hazlo!

Hermione asintió con la cabeza mientras el doctor contaba, Hermione volvió a repetir el mismo ademán que la última vez, lo repitió un par de veces as para luego en la sala escuchar el llanto de un bebé y la voz del médimago diciendo:

-¡es una niña!

-estoy orgulloso de ti mi amor- le dijo Ron besándola en los labios mientras Hermione seguía jadeando.- te amo, a ti y a mi bebé.

Mientras Regina despertaba acostada en una cama. Le dolía bastante la cabeza. No recordaba el porque se había desmayado, pero en un segundo se le vinieron a la mente las palabras: "8 hijos". Y fue entonces cuando vio a Draco sentado junto a ella riendo.

-¿de que te ríes idiota?- le dijo Regina molesta

-que humor amor.

-¿es enserio lo de los 8 hijos?- temiendo la respuesta

-no, solo lo dije para que callarás y dejaras de martirizar a mi amigo- le dijo el chico aun riendo.

-me asustaste Draco

-tu me asustaste mas, traté de despertarte varias veces pero no podía.

-me siento distinta últimamente

-debe ser por todo lo que esta pasando

-si eso creo, es que, han pasado tantas cosas que preferiría no estar aquí…

-¿aún estando yo junto a ti?

-no amor, tu sabes que cuando estoy con tigo mi mundo se alegra siempre, por tan malo que sea.

Draco se acercó a ella y la besó justo en el momento en que Fiona entró a la habitación dando una noticia:

-Regina, encontraron a tu hermanastra.

Regina se quedó de piedra al escuchar eso y volvió a desmayarse.

Hermione estaba que no cabía en felicidad y no hablemos de Ron que estaba a reventar de lo feliz que estaba.

-ya quiero que la traigan- decía el pelirrojo obsesionado con su bebé- solo la miré 3 segundos… no la pude inspeccionar bien, no miré si era pelirroja, tampoco sus ojos, no la vi Hermione! La necesito ver ya!- Ron no paraba de dar vueltas en la habitación de Hermione en la sala de maternidad.

-ya para Ron, me vuelves loca, deja de moverte. Estas muy pero muy agitado, tranquilízate.

-esta bien…- dijo el pelirrojo guardando silencio unos segundos, pero después:- pero ya la quiero ver!

-basta Ron, no tardan en traerla!

Justo cuando ron iba a reprochar entró una medimaga con un bultito en brazos en vuelto en una colchita rosa. La entregó a Hermione y se retiró, ron inmediatamente se acercó a verla.

Hermione tenía en brazos a su bebé, era tan hermosa. Tenía el cabello pelirrojo como todo Weasley, tenía los mismos ojos que Ron, la nariz respingada de Hermione y estaba dormida con sus manitas juntas cerca de su rostro.

Ron estaba conmocionado, no sabía que sentir, y ahora si sabía lo que era sentir tantas cosas a la vez, y también había acertado en decir alguna vez "nadie puede sentir tantas cosas a la vez, explotaría".

Su bebé, su hija, su tesoro, lo que el cuidaría hasta donde la vida le permitiera. Aun no conocía bien a su bebé y ya la amaba con tanta inmensidad desde antes que naciera.

-es hermosa- le dijo mirando a Hermione

-lo sé- dijo la castaña sonriendo

-Hermione… te amo, gracias por hacerme el hombre mas feliz de la tierra.

-Ron… - dijo Hermione mirando sorprendida el que a Ron se le estuvieran saliendo unas lágrimas.- ¿la puedo cargar?

-claro que si amor.- Hermione movió con cuidado a su bebé a los brazos de Ron.

Cuando la tomó en brazos sentía que tenia a una figura de cristal tan frágil.

Acercó su dedo índice hacia la mejilla de la bebé y la acarició; era tan pequeña.

La bebé sonrió y abrió los ojos parpadeando varias veces. Hermione miraba enternecida la escena.

La bebé miraba extrañada a Ron, mientras el pelirrojo le dedicaba una sonrisa, lo cual también hizo reír a la pequeña.

-se esta riendo, Hermione- le dijo Ron maravillado

-ya la vi, amor

-no puedo creer que tenga a mi bebé en brazos Hermione… es tan… frágil... tan tierna... tan linda... no se que sentir en este momento mas que felicidad y dicha por tenerlas a las dos junto a mi.- le dijo el chico a Hermione que era ahora quien lloraba.

Eran tan felices juntos… habían esperado ese momento tanto tiempo

Pero por alguna u otra razón no habían tenido la alegría de vivirlo.

Desgraciadamente su felicidad no era la misma para Regina.

Fiona le había comentado que ya habían encontrado a Brianna. Regina, después de recuperarse de su segundo desmayo había ido acompañada de Draco al lugar donde se hallaba la chica que les causaría demasiados problemas en un futuro.

Cuando Regina la vio de lejos se sintió tan rara. Tenía a su hermanastra a solo pocos metros de ella y simplemente no sentía ningún tipo de afecto hacia ella.

Al contrario cuando la miraba… parecía fría y calculadora…Regina se acercaba poco a poco con Draco tomados de la mano.

Cuando estuvo frente a ella Regina simplemente trato de dedicarle una sonrisa. Pero no pudo.

-soy Brianna- dijo ella con aires de superioridad.

-soy Regina… y el es mi esposo Draco- dijo Regina mirando a Draco

Los ojos de Brianna se desviaron a Draco rápidamente

-Draco Malfoy… mucho gusto- dijo tendiéndole la mano a Brianna

Brianna la estrechó con una sonrisa estúpida.

-¿eres de los Malfoy de Londres?

-si… eso creo…

-¿y porque te casaste con ella?- dijo apuntando a Regina- ¿Dónde la conociste si ella es de Francia?

-pues…- Draco miró a Regina

Ninguno de los dos sabía si la chica era bruja o no. Brianna los miró como si en verdad leyera los pensamientos de los chicos.

-si soy una de ustedes… soy bruja... Estudie en Drumstrang… cuando mi madre murió me enviaron ahí… hasta el año pasado que termine de estudiar. Me imagino que mi hermanastra debió estar en Beauxbeatons…

-estudie ahí, pero luego fui a Londres de intercambio.

-¿y estudiaste en Hogwarts no?

-si, y ahí conocí a Draco.

-wow… emm... se que Hogwarts se divide en casas ¿no?

-cierto- dijo Draco- Slytherin es para los de mente perversa, Gryffindor es la casa de los valientes, Hufflepuff es la casa de los nobles, y Ravenclaw es la casa de los que tienen mucha inteligencia.

Draco se sentía Hermione explicando eso, era como si le estuviera resumiendo historia de Hogwarts a la chica.

-¿y en cuales estuvieron?

-yo en Slytherin y Regina fue a Gryffindor

-así que eres de los míos… perverso…

-¿así que te consideras perversa?- le preguntó Regina

-en cierto modo Regina… me gusta pelear por lo que quiero y es lo que haré cuando este con tigo

-¿a que te refieres?

-sabes bien que esa herencia me pertenece a mi… porque yo fui primero que tu

-somos de la misma edad Brianna

-pero yo nací meses antes…

-esto no es cuestión de quien nació antes… mi padre dejo un testamento…y ahí una cláusula para nosotras.. Esperaremos al día en que esta estipulado abrirla y ya veremos… a mi no me interesa el dinero Brianna… pero me doy cuenta que a ti si te interesa demasiado eso.

-no te equivocas nada… tu toda tu vida pudiste tener lo que a mi me falto... a mi padre... y creo que es justo que disfrute lo que el dejó… tu ya lo disfrutaste a el

-ya te dije que esperare a que se lea el testamento… nada mas… no me importa el dinero… nunca tuve mas del que necesite… y aun así padecí carencias Brianna…

Draco recordó la ves que le compro a Regina el vestido carísimo para el baile de navidad. La chica no lo podía comprar ya que no tenía suficiente dinero.

Brianna la miró perspicazmente y sonrió.

El abogado llegó junto a ellas

-Disculpen señoritas.- dijo el abogado- sus familiares nos esperan en la sala de juicios en este momento para leer la cláusula.

-está bien- dijo Regina- ¿ya han llegado todos mis familiares?

-si señorita Malfoy.- dijo el abogado mostrando el debido respeto

-bien, en un momento estaremos con ustedes

-como diga, pero que sea pronto

-no se preocupe, nadie mas que yo prefiere que esto acabe ya

Regina miro a Brianna quien la miraba a ella de manera fulminante. Pronto su orgullo se hizo poco al ver a todos los familiares de Regina y de ella. Pero mas al ver que todos querían a Regina. Brianna denotaba maldad en la mirada y eso lo notaban todos.

-hija, que bueno que estas aquí ya- dijo Fiona al ver a Regina quien la abrazo

-pues ya… solamente queda un paso mas por dar y esto acaba tía.

-lo se cariño

La voz del juez llamo desde el estrado

-necesito la atención de los presentes…- todos guardaron silencio en el instante- precederemos a leer el testamento del señor Rehagan…abogado por favor…

-sí…- el abogado abrió su maleta y saco de ahí un sobre grande de color Beige

El abogado leyó paso a paso el testamento del padre de Regina mientras varios de los familiares soltaban lágrimas.

Al fin abrieron la cláusula dedicada a Regina y a Brianna…

La cláusula especificaba que las chicas tendrían derecho a la herencia hasta el siguiente año de este… en una fecha especifica… el padre de Regina previsor… supuso que habría problemas con la herencia así que dejo de tutora a Fiona para que se encargase de las chicas aunque fueran mayores de edad.

Regina tenía derecho a los bienes bancarios y todo lo relacionado con la economía, mientras Brianna tendría derecho a los bienes materiales. Pero como sabía que una de ellas no estaría de acuerdo a lo que había estipulado, dejó a Fiona como albacea de las chicas así que ella decidirá que le convenía a cada una de ellas en caso de que no hubiese un acuerdo.

Brianna obviamente no estuvo de acuerdo en que a Regina se le heredaran los bienes bancarios y económicos, aunque había una cantidad de oro pare ella… pero eso no era suficiente.

A Regina no le importaba eso. No le importaba que tuviese dinero, ya que nunca lo había necesitado, y tampoco le importaba que no lo necesitara teniéndolo todo con Draco.

Los familiares de Regina estaban de lado de ella, no veían bien a Brianna ya que la chica se veía ambiciosa y malvada. Además a nadie le agradó que hubiese estudiado en la academia Drumstrang a pesar de ser buena, tenía antecedentes de enseñar a los estudiantes las artes oscuras. Mientras que Regina había estudiado en la academia francesa Beauxbeatons, terminando en Hogwarts su último curso.

Pasaron unas semanas, casi un mes, pronto sería navidad Regina regresó a Londres con sus amigos y los puso al tanto de todos, además se moría de ganas de ver a sus sobrinos: los gemelos y de conocer a la hija de Ron y Hermione.

Ron y Hermione habían decidido llamar a la pequeña Camila Sol

**_(N/A: primer nombre dedicadoo a mi amiga Cami! Y el segundo nombre a petición de un fan qeee me posteeo el otro díaa diciendo que le gustaría que la beba se llamara sol)_**

Regina se emociono al verla, y al ver a Hermione y a Ron muy felices por tenerla. Ella también se moría por tener un bebé junto a Draco, pero el simplemente evadía el tema cuando Regina apenas lo abordaba. Además no creía que fuera bueno con los problemas que tenían en ese momento.

Aun así se sentía muy extraña. Se sentía diferente en ella misma y no sabía porque le pasaba eso.

Últimamente estaba muy sensible con Draco por cualquier cosa.

Pero se le pasaba muy rápido.

Brianna se la pasaba en casa de Regina, a ella le interesaba mucho Draco no solo por su físico, sino también por los millones que tenía en el banco mágico y muggle.

Para antes de navidad las chicas decidieron comprar regalos en el callejón Diagon.

Aparte de eso se habían organizado para comprar adornos y cosas para la celebración de ese día.

Habían dejado encargados a los gemelos y a Camila con la sra. Weasley que cumplía bien su papel de abuela consentidora.

Los chicos habían pedido la tarde del 12 de diciembre, libre la cual había sido concedida. Mientras las chicas se dirigieron a una tienda para comprarse ropa, los chicos se dirigieron a la mejor joyería del mundo mágico para mandar hacer unos obsequios muy especiales.

-este vestido es maravilloso ¿no creen chicas?- preguntó Regina

Habían ido a la misma tienda a la que habían ido hacia ya bastante tiempo, la vez que una empleada se había portado grosera con Regina.

Regina estaba frente a un vestido realmente maravilloso rojo vino que le combinaba a la perfección con su tez blanca y su cabello rubio.

-si es hermoso…¿Por qué no lo llevas?- le incito Ginny

-no lo sé…¿disculpe señorita?- Regina llamó a una de las empleadas que estaba de espaldas a ellas

Cuando la empleada se giró para atenderlas Regina se dio cuenta que era la misma chica que la había tratado mal.

-¿diga?- le dijo la chica de mala gana recordándola

-puede decirme el precio de este vestido… por favor- le dijo Regina amablemente

-ese vestido es carísimo…

-creo que ya se que me diría que no lo puedo comprar… pero no me interesa lo que me diga… solo le pregunté el precio… no su opinión acerca de si lo puedo comprar o no.

-cuesta 200 galeones…

-quite el vestido… me lo voy a probar señorita…

La empleada de mala gana lo quito y se lo dio a Regina para que se lo probara.

A la chica no le entraba el vestido por alguna extraña razón… pero detrás de la etiqueta había unos hechizos simples para que ajustar el vestido a la medida.

-creo que he engordado un poco este último mes ¿no creen?- le preguntó Regina a sus amigas

-no… si te ves un poco mas llenita pero estas maravillosa Regina…

-creo que lo llevaré

Regina se dirigió de nuevo a los vestidores, se quitó el vestido y se puso la ropa que traía puesta antes. Salió dirigiéndose a la caja para pagarlo.

-¿lo llevara?- preguntó la empleada levantando las cejas

-claro que sí…

-bien… lo pagará en efectivo mágico o lo cargo a una cuenta…

-cárguelo a mi cuenta…

-¿su nombre?

-Regina Rehagan de Malfoy…- Regina disfruto mucho al ver que la cara de la empleada se tornaba pálida

-¿es esposa del señor Malfoy?

-si… eso es correcto… y tengo prisa… por favor…

-en seguida

Un rato mas tarde las chicas salían llenas de bolsas de ropa para ellas…

Mientras los chicos ya habían hecho su encargo especial para sus esposas a quienes amaban demasiado.

Después se juntaron todos en un café y de ahí cada pareja tomó rumbos diferentes para comprar los regalos.

Draco y Regina se encontraban en una tienda de ropa para hombre, estaban poniéndose de acuerdo para ver que tipo de ropa le convenían mas a Harry y a Ron, después de ahí irían a comprar los regalos de Ginny y Hermione y unos presentes para los bebés.

Después de una hora Draco y Regina habían entrado a una tienda exclusiva para bebés. Regina sintió un vacío en el estómago cuando vio a muchas mujeres con bebés en brazos y a muchos pequeños encantadores y tiernos.

-¿sucede algo cariño?- le preguntó Draco a Regina

La rubia negó con la cabeza

-bien… veamos… creo que deberíamos comprarle cosas iguales a Andrew y a André… porque si les compramos diferentes se pelearían ¿no crees?- Draco estaba hablando a Regina quien no prestaba la mas mínima atención.

Ya que una mujer que parecía que estaba a eso de los 6 meses de embarazo había entrado con su esposo a la tienda, al parecer para comprar cosas para la llegada de su hijo

-¿Regina¿Estas escuchando lo que te digo?- le dijo Draco sacando de su ensimismamiento a Regina

-lo siento… es solo que…- Regina no terminó de decir nada porque empezó a ver todo borroso y sentía como sus piernas no le respondían…

-¡Regina¡Ey¡Amor…! – Le dijo Draco tomándola de la cintura para que no cayera al suelo- ¡amor¡Ey!

-no me siento bien Draco… - le dijo débilmente Regina.

-bien… ¿puedes levantarte¿O te llevo yo?

-creo… creo que puedo yo sola…- dijo la rubia intentando sostenerse bien con las piernas pero fue inútil.

-no… yo te llevaré…

Draco cargó a Regina de cuerpo completo **_(N/a: así como cargan a las recién casadas)_ **y salió de la tienda ayudados por un empelado que llevaba las compras que ya tenían hechas.

Después de un rato los chicos llegaban al departamento y Draco fue a recostar a Regina en la cama para que descansara mejor.

-creo que llamaré a un doctor- dijo Draco acercándose a la mesita de noche donde se hallaba el teléfono.

-no… no es necesario amor. Ya estoy bien

-Regina estas pálida amor…

-Draco… soy de tez pálida…

-no es verdad… eres blanca… mas no pálida mi amor.

-como sea… y me siento bien…

-no… no estas bien… déjame llamara a un doctor

-no amor, en serio. Mira si me siento mal mas tarde entonces si lo llamas, en este momento ya se me paso… gracias por preocuparte

Draco le sonrió y la beso tiernamente.

-¿te dije hoy que te amo?

-no….- contestó Regina- hoy no me has dicho que me amas

-pues te lo digo… te amo, te amo, te amo Regina… te amo demasiado y eres lo mas importante que tengo en esta vida.

-tu también amor, tu también eres lo mas importante que tengo en esta vida y no se que haría sin ti.

Draco la volvió a besar.

Faltaban pocos días para navidad, las compras ya estaba hechas. Y los planes también ya estaban concretados: se reunirían en casa de Ron y Hermione y ahí pasarían la noche buena y la navidad.

El día de navidad cada pareja estaba en su hogar preparándose para la noche.

Ron y Hermione irían a visitara a los Weasley por la tarde, tal como Regina y Draco y Harry y Ginny; ya en la noche harían su reunión.

Hermione lucía un vestido verde musgo y se veía realmente hermosa. La chica estaba dando los últimos detalles a la mesa mientras Ron cuidaba de Camila.

Ginny estaba preparando a los gemelos, estaban realmente adorables, lucían un trajecito negro con una corbatita azul celeste. Pronto los gemelos quedaron dormidos después de tomar su leche. Ginny aún no estaba vestida. Se había querido dar un baño después de dar de comer a los gemelos. La pelirroja estaba en la tina de baño totalmente relajada y con los ojos cerrados cuando escuchó que la puerta del cuarto de baño se abría.

-wow…- dijo Harry mirando a Ginny a través del agua.

-¿Qué pasa Harry?

-eres tan hermosa Ginevra…- dijo el chico embobado

Ginny simplemente se sonrojo

-veo que aun no te cambias…- le dijo Ginny mirándolo aún con pijama

-no… aun es temprano y pensaba darme un baño

-¿y porque no me acompañas?

Harry le sonrió

-me agrada esa idea…- el chico se acercó a Ginny por el borde de la bañera

-¿si?... a mi también- le dijo la pelirroja tomándolo de la camisa y atrayéndolo para besarlo…

Sin mucha fuerza la pelirroja logró meter a Harry en la bañera con todo y ropa, los dos seguían besándose lenta pero apasionadamente.

De un momento a otro Harry sacó a ginny de la bañera y la llevó rápidamente a la cama de su dormitorio, se quitó la ropa mojada **_(N/A: toda…babaaaaa :P)_** y se posó sobre la pelirroja.

-¿Qué haces Harry?- le dijo la chica con una sonrisa entre beso y beso que le daba su esposo- llegaremos tarde con mi hermano…

-dame 20 minutos… te prometo que no llegaremos tarde… te quiero sentir mía Ginny…- le dijo Harry besándola de nuevo apasionadamente

°°°

-luces hermosa…- le decía Draco a Regina mientras la chica se daba los últimos toques.

Draco apenas iba entrando a la habitación acomodándose su corbata cuando vio a Regina con ese vestido rojo que se había comprado en la tienda.

-gracias… tu también luces muy guapo- le dijo la chica

-soy mas sexy de lo normal ¿no?- le dijo el rubio sonriendo de lado

-que egocéntrico…

-muchas matarían por estar con migo…

-lo sé… pero que lástima que sea yo quien esta con tigo y no todas esas resbalosas ¿no crees?- le dijo con una sonrisa radiante

-pues si… es maravilloso… aunque eso no cambia el que muchas me quieran…- le dijo aun sonriendo de lado

Regina levantó las cejas con una sonrisa irónica

-ese es el precio de tener un marido tan sexy…- le dijo el rubio después de unos segundos

Regina soltó una carcajada

-ay… Draco, Draco… así que estoy casada con un sexy model ¿no?

-por supuesto cariño…

-que envidia deben tenerme- le dijo la rubia siguiendo el juego

-si… imagina a nuestros hijos…serán perfectos…

Regina borró su sonrisa cuando Draco menciono el tema de los hijos.

-¿Qué pasa?

-nada… es solo que es la primera vez que hablas de ese tema…

-¿de bebés?

Regina asintió con la cabeza

-¿te sientes listo como para ser padre y llevar una responsabilidad como esa?

-no lo sé… pero nadie nunca esta listo…

-lo sé pero me da miedo el traer a un ser a este mundo sin saber que le espera… sin saber que hacer…

-Regina… eso no nos pasa ahora… piensa en eso cuando planeemos tenerlos… por ahora solo tenemos que disfrutar nuestro matrimonio y de reconquistarnos cada día que pasa.

Draco se acercó a Regina y la besó tiernamente

-te amo demasiado Draco… y te juro que nunca me canso de decirlo… me siento muy feliz a tu lado… y créeme que me siento tan segura a tu lado... Eres como mi ángel

-no olvides que te quiero… y que no hay cosa en esta vida que no haría por ti… eres toda mi vida… mi consentida… la única dueña de mi corazón. Me abrazas y me besas con tanto cariño… y el día que te miré halle mi destino… juntos para siempre haré todo por ti… yo se que tu me amas y confías en mi.

-te amo porque siempre me llenas con las palabras que me dices… siempre… siempre tienes algo hermoso para decirme…

* * *

Mas tarde los chicos se preparaban para su cena de navidad en casa de Ron y Hermione. Estaban muy emocionados, los primeros en llegar fueron Draco y Regina… traían muchos regalos consigo y los acomodaron debajo del árbol de Ron y Hermione. Un rato más tarde llegaron Harry y Ginny con los gemelos. Ron y Draco corrieron cada uno a tomar a un pequeño en brazos. Esos bebés eran adorables y Camila Sol no se quedaba atrás. Regina la tenía en brazos y se sentía tan bien… no tenía duda… quería un hijo.

Los gemelos y Camila durmieron temprano y los dejaron en la habitación de la bebé, hicieron aparecer unas camitas y ahí durmieron los angelitos.

Los chicos se encontraban en el comedor cenando y recordando viejos tiempos en Hogwarts. Todo lo que habían vivido hasta llegar a esa fecha.

Su amistad era muy grande, se querían como si fuesen hermanos, y lo eran. Eran una gran familia.

Se entendían a la perfección

Mas tarde a la media noche los chicos se encontraban alrededor del árbol de navidad. Se disponían a abrir los regalos. Había muchos paquetes debajo de este, de muchas formas y colores y tamaños.

Hermione se hincó y tomó un paquete

-este es de Harry para Regina- dijo Hermione entregándole el paquete a Regina mientras la rubia le daba un abrazo a Harry y tomaba el obsequio.- em… este es de Regina para Ginny…

Así la chica continúo hasta que quedaron tres paquetes que eran de Harry para Ginny, Ron a Hermione y Draco a Regina. Los chicos tomaron los paquetes cada uno y lo entregaron a sus esposas dándoles un beso muy tierno para luego abrirlo.

Hermione abrió el paquete de Ron y se encontró con una caja de seda grande. La abrió y vio un hermoso collar, era una cadena demasiado exquisita, muy delgada y de oro blanco; de la cual colgaba un corazón también de oro blanco, con incrustaciones de zafiros y diamantes.

_**(N/a: no se si me entiendan pero las chicas abren sus regalos al mismo tiempo.. pero me di la libertad de explicar cada momento y reacción de ellas… ah! Se me olvidaba… deben bajar la canción de Tu eres- Ft Angelina****…** **aver si la pueden bajar… saque algunas partes de la cancion para escribir en el fic)**_

-¡Es hermoso Ron¡Te amo¡Muchas gracias!- le dijo Hermione abrazando al pelirrojo mientras le daba un beso tierno en los labios

-es algo pequeño, es poco para lo que te mereces Hermione… por ser la mujer perfecta para mí, por estar en mi vida, por ser mía, por haberme dado a mi hija, por que me elegiste a mi para pasar el resto tu vida. Simplemente por ser tú mi amor. Porque eres maravillosa y te amo demasiado.

-yo también te amo Ron… y quiero que sepas que por ti soy quien soy… sin ti mi vida no sería nada Ron… porque no puedo estar sin ti.

Ron le dedicó una sonrisa y la volvió a besar tiernamente.

Ginny abrió su paquete… para encontrarse al igual que Hermione con una caja grande de seda… cuando la abrió vio un collar de oro… con una estrella llena de rubíes y diamantes… la pelirroja se emociono mucho al ver la estrella.

-¡oh Harry¡es divino!- le dijo la pelirroja a su esposo mientras este quitaba el collar de la caja

-date la vuelta… te lo pondré.

La pelirroja asintió con la cabeza y se giró… se recogió un poco el cabello mientras sentía el frió de la cadena en su nuca. Harry abrochó el seguro y Ginny volvió a mirarlo a los ojos

-te amo demasiado Harry… no sé que haría si no te tuviera a mi lado, eres mi vida entera… cuando estuviste mucho tiempo sin reconocerme sentía que desfallecía… no me imaginaba mi vida así…

-pero ahora estoy aquí mi amor… y te quiero y te amo… me enseñaste a amar, mi razón de vivir… mi corazón te pertenece y nuca mas llorarás…te quiero con todo mi corazón.

Harry se acercó a Ginny y le dio un beso muy tierno…

Regina al igual que sus amigas abrió su regalo y se encontró con lo mismo que sus dos mejores amigas… una caja de seda… y un collar… pero este era diferente… era un círculo de oro blanco con muchas esmeraldas y diamantes incrustados. Regina sacó el collar y para su asombro solo se vino la mitad del círculo con la cadena de oro blanco. Se horrorizó al pensar que el collar estaba roto. Pero en cuanto miró a Draco el chico sacó de su bolsillo otra cadena de oro blanco… tomó la otra mitad del círculo y la colocó en la cadena

-¿dos cadenas?- preguntó Regina mirando asombrada

-sí- dijo Draco asintiendo con la cabeza- pero eso no es todo…si das la vuelta a la mitad círculo puedes ver algo…

Regina lo hizo y vio la mitad de una foto en la que se encontraba con Draco… pero estaba a la mitad y solo tenía la parte en la que salía el rubio. Miró a Draco mientras este daba la vuelta a su mitad del dije y mostraba la otra parte de la foto en la que salía Regina… juntó su mitad con la de Regina y la foto quedó completa… pero lo mas maravilloso fue que la foto comenzó a tener movilidad.

-es tan maravilloso Draco… es hermoso no tengo palabras…- le dijo la chica abrazando a Draco- ¡muchísimas gracias!

-yo tendré esta mitad… y tu tendrás la otra… será como una forma de estar juntos… mientras podamos juntar nuestras mitades nuestro amor seguirá vivo por siempre…

Regina lo miró mientras soltaba unas lágrimas de felicidad y besaba a su esposo con mucho amor.

Esa navidad la pasaron felices y contentos cada uno de ellos. Lo que faltaba era celebrar el año nuevo… las chicas ya estaban preparando la cena para ese día, pero ahora esta tendría lugar en casa de Harry y Ginny.

Pero en esos días Draco recibió la noticia que su padre (el cual no era de su devoción) había muerto de manera natural. Al chico no le dolió demasiado como la muerte de su madre hacia ya tiempo. Lucius le había heredado a Draco la Mansión, y todos los bienes tanto económicos como materiales. Por fin tendrían un lugar digno para vivir el y Regina, aunque no se quejaban del departamento, pero no soportaban que Brianna estuviera ahí todo el tiempo y que durmiera casi en su cama. Ellos se cambiarían a la Mansión y Brianna se quedaría en el departamento por un tiempo.

Regina descubrió que sus mareos, sus desmayos y sus cambios de humor se debían a que estaba embarazada. Cuando el doctor se lo dijo ella simplemente comenzó a reírse de los nervios. No sabía como se lo iba a decir a Draco y no sabía que reacción tendría el rubio.

El día de fin de año llegó pronto. Como habían acordado, estuvieron en casa de Ginny y Harry. Ese día a la media noche todos pidieron e hicieron muchas promesas, entre todos. Simplemente fue lo mejor.

Regina aun no había mencionado nada a Draco sobre el embarazo, pero tomo valor y dos días después de la fiesta de año nuevo Draco estaba fuera firmando unos papeles con el abogado sobre la herencia de su padre.

Cuando llegó la chica estaba sentada en el sofá, estaba muy nerviosa porque no sabía como lo tomaría Draco ya que no habían planeado nada de eso.

-hola, amor…- le dijo Draco feliz dándole un beso en la mejilla

-hola. ¿Cómo te fue?- preguntó la chica tratando de ganar tiempo.

-pues bien, pasado mañana nos cambiamos a la mansión… ¿Qué te parece?

-genial… Draco… tengo algo muy importante que decirte.

-¿Qué pasa¿Brianna se ha portado grosera?

-no… no es nada de Brianna… es sobre nosotros…

-¿Qué pasa? Me estas asustando Regina…- le preguntó Draco sentándose a su lado son el ceño fruncido.

-esque… yo…-decía Regina revolviéndose las manos muy nerviosa.

-dime de una vez Regina

-esque estoy embarazada Draco- dijo rápidamente.

Draco se quedó muy callado… durante un buen tiempo, Regina comenzó a preocuparse, sabía que la noticia le había caído de golpe a Draco y que algo estaba mal.

Draco parpadeo un par de veces para luego dirigirse a Regina seriamente.

-¿estas segura de lo que me estas diciendo?- le dijo

-sí… ya fui al médico y me lo confirmo… yo Draco…

-¿Cómo pudo pasar Regina? Me refiero a que no lo teníamos planeado… un bebé no estaba en nuestros planes ahora…- le dijo el rubio levantándose con un movimiento seco del sofá.

-Draco… lo que sea… ya paso... esto es lo que esta pasando ahora…¿Qué opinas?

-que…opino que… que- era obvio que Draco estaba buscando las mejores palabras para decir lo que quería decir.

-que… que Draco…

-creo que no deberíamos tener al bebé Regina.- dijo el chico

Regina se quedó tan quieta como si Draco lo hubiera dado una bofetada, no era posible lo que él le estaba diciendo… a no ser que estuviera sorda y no escuchara bien…

-¿Qué dijiste?

-ya me escuchaste…

-sí, sí te escuche idiota… ¿Qué me estas insinuando?- preguntó Regina con el ceño fruncido

Draco observó que Regina estaba molesta y a la vez decepcionada y sabía que aquella conversación no iba a para nada bien.

-que…Regina… hay doctores que…

-¡NI SE TE OCURRA MENCIONARLO DRACO MALFOY! – le gritó Regina muy molesta

-Regina entiéndeme mi amor, no estoy preparado para…

-¡no me interesa NADA Draco¡Jamás en tu vida me vuelvas a decir algo como lo que me acabas de decir¡¿Entiendes?!

-Regina… tú tampoco estas lista para esto.

-no tienes que decirme nada y no tienes ningún derecho... ¡Escúchame bien¡NINGUN DERECHO A DECIRME QUE NO TENGA A ESTE BEBE¡Es tu hijo Draco¡No puedo creer esto que me estas diciendo!... pero sabes que…. No me interesa si no lo quieres… no necesito tu permiso para cuidar y tener a MI hijo… yo lo voy a tener así me cueste la vida ¡me entiendes!

-no tienes porque ponerte en ese plan Regina…- le dijo Draco un poco molesto por la actitud que tomó Regina

-por supuesto que tengo porque¡Eres un idiota!- le dijo Regina aun molesta.

Era obvio que Draco la había lastimado con lo que le había dicho, Regina no se esperaba esa reacción de Draco, tal ves un disgusto por no haberse cuidado, pero llegar a insinuar que era mejor abortar… eso era demasiado, mas de lo que ella podía soportar. Fue hacia la recámara y sacó una maleta del armario y comenzó a guardar su ropa. Cuando Draco la vio se horrorizo.

-¡¿Qué se supone que haces?!- le dijo desesperado

-se le llama "guardar ropa" – dijo la chica sarcásticamente yendo al cajón de sus blusas para de ahí sacar unas cuantas.

-¿te vas?

-sí, no puedo vivir con alguien con esa mentalidad Draco… me lastimaste- le dijo la chica llorando

-perdóname por favor Regina… no fue mi inten…

-claro que fue tu intención decir lo que dijiste… no puedo creerlo de ti Draco… de todos menos de ti.- le dijo mientras cerraba su maleta

-Regina no te puedes ir por favor… te amo… Regina…

-yo también te amo Draco, pero también a mi bebé… y prefiero estar alejada de ti para no hacerle daño.

Regina salió de la habitación con Draco detrás de ella.

-¿A dónde piensas ir?

-no soy tan estúpida como para decírtelo… se que me buscarás.

-Regina por favor piensa en lo que harás…

-por eso me voy… tu necesitas pensar en lo que me dijiste Draco… regresaré cuando sea conveniente… me dolió Draco… me dolió- le dijo abriendo la puerta de entrada y saliendo.

Draco se quedó quieto… no fue detrás de ella. Estaba llorando… no podía ser que Regina se le fuera de las manos otra vez… había sido un imbécil y lo sabía, pero el miedo le ganó en ese momento, no estaba listo para ser padre, pero había cometido el peor error al decirle eso a Regina, ella lo que quería era su apoyo en eso y el la había lastimado de la peor manera.

Al poco tiempo de que Regina salió del departamento, Draco la busco por todos lados y gracias a Dios logro convencerla de regresar, aunque la chica estaba muy dolida por lo que Draco había hecho. Realmente Draco si quería tener ese bebé, pero le aterraba la idea de no saber ser buen padre.

Las siguientes semanas fueron de cómoda paz para todos.

Estaban realmente felices en casa disfrutando del mes de Enero.

Hermione acababa de dormir a Camila Sol, la bebé había estado muy inquieta ese sábado por la mañana. Hermione le dio de comer y en seguida la nena se calmó.

Ron y la castaña estaban disfrutando un momento de silencio en la sala, tomados de la mano y la castaña recargada en el hombro de su pelirrojo, cuando el timbre de la casa sonó.

Muy a su pesar Hermione se levantó alegando que no tardaba mucho.

Fue al recibidor, abrió la puerta y se encontró a quien menos se esperó.

-¡Hola Hermione!

-¿Lavender¿Qué haces aquí?

-oh!.- dijo la chica entrando a la casa-… vengo a entregarle unos papeles a Ron… oh! No me digas que no te ha contado…

-no.. ¿Qué?

-¡soy su secretaria nueva¿no es genial Hermione? –le dijo con una sonrisa radiante que Hermione podía convertir en…- ahora si podré cuidar que ninguna mujer se acerque a Ron, por ti claro… en tu lugar…

-sí, te lo agradezco- "de la única que quiero que Ron se cuide es de ti maldita arpía, serpiente, culebra venenosa!" dijo Hermione para sus adentros con una sonrisa falsa

-¡Lavender!- Ron acababa de llegar al recibidor junto a las chicas.-¿Qué haces aquí?

-oh, siento molestarte en tu fin de semana pero…

-si yo también lo siento – le dijo Hermione

-jaja, que graciosa Herms…oh! Te decía… venía a entregar unos papeles… ya sabes los que tienes que entregar a primera hora el lunes.

-¡Dios! Que descuidado soy… gracias Lavender… me has salvado de un posible despido. –le dijo Ron con una sonrisa

-no es nada…. Por eso soy tu secretaria.

Ron miró a Hermione quien lo miraba de una manera… bueno.. si las miradas mataran, Ron ya estaría 3 metros bajo tierra y Lavender lanzando flores a su tumba.

-Ron… no me digas que no le habías dicho nada a Hermione- dijo falsamente sorprendida Lavender,

-no… aun no se lo decía…era una sorpresa

-oh!...ay amor, pero si sabes que no me agradan las sorpresas…y menos de este tipo…

-Hermione… por favor no empieces…

-no quiero causar problemas…-dijo Lavender mirando la escena con regocijo

-no te preocupes La-La…- le dijo Hermione- problemas hay desde…

-aun no conozco a tu hija Ron…- interrumpió Lavender.

-¿quieres verla?- le preguntó el pelirrojo

-esta dormida Ronald- le dijo secamente Hermione

-pero no la voy a despertar. Solamente la vera Hermione… ven Lavender.

Ron guió a Lavender hasta la habitación de la nena y Hermione se fue muy molesta a la habitación de ella y Ron.

Estaba furiosa… aun casados Ron le ocultaba cosas y no le daba su lugar delante de esa tipa. ¿Cómo era posible que LA-La fuera la nueva secretaria de Ron… si le molestaba la anterior ahora la prefería en lugar de La-LA. Esa mujer era un peligro junto a Ron! Y el no le había dicho nada!

Se sentó en la cama y comenzó a llorar de coraje.

Unos minutos mas tarde Ron entró en la recamara y se sentó junto a ella.

-¿Por qué fuiste tan grosera con Lavender?- le preguntó el pelirrojo

-¿Por qué no me dijiste que ella era tu nueva secretaria?

-porque… Hermione te juro que si te lo iba a decir…

-¿en serio¿Cuándo¿Cuando ella estuviera sobre tu escritorio?

-Hermione ¿de que hablas? Escucha las estupideces que estas diciendo!

-no son estupideces Ronald¿Recuerdas cuando mi embarazo? Lo que me dijo! Y sabes bien que ella aun te quiere Ronald

-deja de decirme Ronald

-así te llamas

-pero no me gusta cuando me llamas así… porque siempre que me llamas así es porque estas muy molesta y odio eso. Aún así… no tenías porque portarte de esa manera

-¿y como querías? Además… aun de casados no me das mi lugar! Yo no quería que ella viera a Camila. Y tu la subiste a verla sin mi autorización!

-quería conocer a Camila, Hermione!

-pero yo no quería que la viera!

-¿sabes que? Mejor me voy… voy a salir un rato… no quiero pelear con tigo

-ah!... lo que faltaba… ¿te quedaste de ver con ella o que?

-ya Hermione, no es nada de eso.

-de acuerdo Ronald… pero no soy tonta…

-pues no te comportes como tal!

Ron la miró una fracción de segundo y después salió de la habitación.

Hermione soltó a llorar, Ron había sido muy cruel, y no la había tratado bien, pero ella también se había portado muy grosera con el.

Ron iba por la calle bastante enojado. No tenía rumbo, Hermione estaba paranoica, creía que el la engañaba con todas, aceptaba que estuvo mal el no decirle sobre Lavender, pero no tenía porque haberle insinuado que en cualquier momento se acostaría con ella.

Se había pasado de la línea.

Mientras Hermione se encontraba en la habitación aun llorando, las horas pasaban y pasaban y Ron no llegaba, estaba muy preocupada…¿y si se había encontrado con Lavender? No, no quería ni pensarlo.

Se recostó un poco sabiendo que Camila no se despertaría y poco a poco se quedó dormida. Tuvo un sueño en el que Ron la engañaba con Lavender y querían quitarle a Camila… se burlaban de ella mientras la bebé lloraba

Parecía como si el sueño hubiese durado poco, pero se despertó 2 horas después con una expresión de miedo en el rostro. Fue hacia el dormitorio de Camila para asegurarse que estuviese bien, la encontró dormidita, sumida en un sueño largo.

Ginny estaba muy ocupada cuidando a los bebés, ya casi tenían 1 año y medio de edad y eran muy hermosos. Los dos se parecían mucho a Harry aunque con el carácter de la pelirroja.

Harry estaba embobado con sus bebés, siempre que estaba junto a ellos se olvidaba de todo…

Esa noche Harry estaba sentado sobre el sofá de la sala observando como Andrew y André jugaban tiernamente con unos cochecitos de juguete.

Por la cabeza del muchacho se pasaron muchos pensamientos y uno de los que mas le pegó duro fue el de su padre.

Se preguntaba una y otra vez mientras veía a sus gemelos jugar, si su padre sentía lo mismo que el en ese momento al verlo jugar o al mirarlo tan siquiera.

En el fondo sabía que si, mientras una sonrisa se dibujaba en su rostro.

Apenas iba a levantarse para ir junto a Ginny que se encontraba en la cocina preparando la cena cuando Andrew pronunció sus primeras palabras.

-teno…hamee papa-(_tengo hambre papá_) dijo el bebé con voz tierna y suavecita

Harry se quedó pasmando medio levantado en el sillón, abrió los ojos como galeones y se acercó a su pequeño.

-¿Qué dijiste?- le preguntó Harry tomándolo en brazos lleno de felicidad, mas no sabía si había sido su imaginación- vamos Andrew, repítelo, vamos¿Qué fue lo que dijiste a papá?

Andrew soltó una carcajada y negó con la cabeza

-vamos mi pequeño, dime que dijiste hace un momento

Andrew volvió a negar con la cabeza y volvió a reírse.

Realmente Harry daba miedo, tenía la cara de un loco y eso por alguna extraña razón le hacia gracia a Andrew

-tenoo hamee- repitió el pequeño como mirando a su papá que tenía una sonrisa

-¡GINNY¡VEN PRONTO¡ANDREW ACABA DE HABLAR!- gritó Harry

Ginny llegó enseguida con un plato en manos junto a Harry quien aún tenía al bebé en brazos

-¿Qué¿Andrew habló?- preguntó Ginny incrédula

-si, te lo juro mi amor, el pequeño me dijo "tengo hambre papá"

-¿es cierto eso bebé?- le preguntó Ginny haciéndole una carita cariñosa a su hijo

Andrew aún con la sonrisa en la cara, negó descaradamente con la cabeza

-claro que sí- afirmó Harry

Andrew volvió a negar con la cabeza

-Harry no estés bromeando por favor…- le dijo Ginny elocuentemente a su esposo – se que te mueres de ganas que te hablen, pero no alucines…

-no alucine mi amor!... Andrew me dijo que tenía hambre… te lo juro que sí es verdad

-como digas amor…

Ginny se dio media vuelta y comenzó su camino de nuevo hacia la cocina…

Harry se quedó mas confundido que nunca…

-teelo lechee papaa!- (_quiero leche papá_) gritó esta vez André

Harry giró tan rápido su cabeza hacia su otro pequeño que casi se fractura el cuello, bajó rápidamente a Andrew a la alfombra para ir con André a la misma velocidad, lo cargó en brazos y lo acercó lentamente hacia su rostro

-¿Qué fue lo que dijiste?

-teelo lechee…- dijo el pequeño tímidamente mientras Andrew soltaba otra carcajada

-¿quieres leche André?- le preguntó Harry con la misma cara de loco

El bebé asintió levemente con la cabeza mientras en su carita se formaba un puchero.

-te daré leche si vamos con mami y le dices lo mismo para que me crea…

André asintió con la cabeza

Harry miró a Andrew que estaba atacado de risa a carcajadas, no paraba de reír

Harry le sonrió, el bebé era muy risueño y eso le causaba muchísima gracia a Harry

-¿Qué te sucede?- le preguntó Harry a Andrew-... André ira con tu mami y le dirá que quiere leche… y tu mami me creerá que hablaron

Andrew negó con la cabeza como si entendiera lo que Harry decía.

-Ginny… cariño ven por favor otra vez…- le llamó Harry sin apartar la vista de Andrew y André

Esos niños lo estaban volviendo loco y estaban jugando con él.

Ginny llegó de nuevo a la sala

-¿ahora que pasa amor?

-André habló

-no es verdad Harry

-si que lo es…André, dile a mami que quieres bebé.

André se quedó callado mientras Andrew seguía riendo.

-¿Qué le pasa a Andrew?- preguntó Ginny

-no lo sé… pero estos niños están jugando conmigo

-Harry en verdad te estas volviendo loco.

-no es verdad

-si que lo es- dijo Ginny dando los primeros pasos para regresar a la cocina cuando

-¡teeno hamee mami!- gritaron al unísono los gemelos

Ginny se paró en seco y se giró lentamente hacia sus bebés.

-¿Qué?- preguntó la chica como si no hubiese escuchado a sus gemelos hablar

-teeno…-empezó Andrew

-hamee…-terminó André

-…wow… no… lo… puedo… creer…- dijo lentamente la pelirroja- mis bebés han hablado por primera vez…

-no… por segunda vez…- la corrigió Harry

-por primera vez delante de mi…- dijo Ginny embobada- mis pequeñitos ya están creciendo

Ginny miró a Harry que la miraba con ternura… el chico bajó a André y se acercó a Ginny.

-¿Qué me miras?- le preguntó la pelirroja a su esposo

-es… solo que te ves tan hermosa así…

-¿con un delantal de cocina?- preguntó con las cejas levantadas

-con lo que sea… pero a lado mío…- Harry se acercó lentamente hacia la pelirroja y la besó…

-¡TENEEOS HAMEE!- (_tenemos hambre_) gritaron los gemelos acabando con el romanticismo de Ginny y Harry

-lo sé… ya voy- dijo Ginny un poco molesta por la interrupción.

°°

Draco había pensado en cambiarse lo más pronto posible a la mansión ya que pensaba que Regina escarpia más cómoda ahí.

Draco estaba vuelto loco, había pensado bien las cosas y al final había decidido que su hijo traería mucha felicidad, y sería un gran paso, pero lo afrontaría junto con Regina. Draco dio gracias a Dios que su esposa no tuviese los efectos de "el tiempo de antojo" ya que se hubiese vuelto loco. Todos los días que el rubio llegaba del trabajo traía consigo un nuevo juguete para su hijo.

Estaba demasiado feliz y se dijo a sí mismo que era un imbécil por haber pensado lo que pensó cuando Regina le dio la noticia de que tendrían un hijo.

Hermione estaba esperando a Ron que aun no llegaba… era mas de media noche y no tenia ni una razón de Ron… se estaba preocupando realmente por el… miró su móvil y se dio cuenta que no tenía ni un mensaje de texto y tampoco ni una llamada perdida. Empezó a llorar desesperadamente mientras iba y venía en la habitación, no podía quedarse quieta.

En un momento se sentó y se puso a pensar en muchas cosas, Ron y ella ya no eran como al principio de la relación, ya no se contaban las cosas que les sucedían, cuando comían por las tardes solo se quedaban callados, había momentos cortos en los que estaban tranquilos y tomados de la mano como esa tarde antes que llegara Lavender. Pero no pasaba nada más entre ellos. Si no hacia algo pronto perdería a Ron de la manera mas estúpida y él se iría con la mas estúpida… Lavender.

Se escuchó un ruido provinente de la primera planta. Se alegró un poco al saber que era Ron. La chica bajó las escaleras.

-por fin llegas- le dijo suavemente, en su voz se notaba que había llorado

-¿ahora me vas a contar el tiempo?

-no.. yo solo…

-eres una paranoica Hermione…

-no me hables así.

-¿Cómo quieres que te hable después de lo que me insinuaste en la tarde?

-yo.. solo…

-lo que pasa es que no piensas cuando los malditos celos golpean tu cabeza Hermione!!

Las lágrimas de Hermione volvieron a salir de las cuencas de sus ojos

-me enfermas Hermione!

Por alguna extraña razón Ron le estaba hablando así a Hermione, el pelirrojo nunca en su vida le había hablado asi porque sabía que la lastimaba demasiado

-me enferma tu personalidad: siempre perfecta…, me enferma tu organización, me enferma tu cabello que nunca se mueve… me…- Ron gritaba como loco

Ron no alcanzó a decirle cuanto le enfermaba a Hermione ya que esta le dio una tremenda bofetada que calló al pelirrojo.

Las lágrimas corrían por el rostro de Hermione y el llanto de Camila llegó hasta sus oídos…Ron la miraba con furia y odio al mismo tiempo.

-¡como me arrepiento de haberme casado con tigo Hermione Granger!- le dijo Ron para luego subir las escaleras.

Hermione fue tras el pelirrojo que se dirigía hacia el cuarto de Camila.

-no te atrevas a entrar a ese cuarto Ronald Weasley!- le gritó Hermione furiosa

-no me ordenas!- le dijo Ron

-¡ni un paso mas o te petrifico Ronald!

-anda! Hazlo! Así como eres bocona para decir las cosas que no son verdad, debes ser buena para lanzar hechizos!

-¡no me hables así¡¿Qué te sucede demonios?! Tu no eres así!

-sucede que me harté Hermione!

-no es verdad! Esa estúpida de Lavender te dice cosas!

-¿lo ves?! Siempre haces las cosas mal y estás celosa de que Lavender sea buena en algo y tú estés atada aquí.

-por ti abandoné todo idiota!

Camila seguía llorando con fuerza, ya que Ron y Hermione estaba gritando demasiado.

-¿ahora es por mi?

-sí por ti, por nuestra hija! Por nosotros idiota! Y tu lo que haces es decirme que te arrepientes de haberte casado con migo!

-es la verdad!

-entonces si te arrepientes de mi, también te arrepientes de tu hija! Y te prohíbo que te le acerques ¿entendiste¿O sigues siendo el mismo testarudo del colegio?

-es MI hija también no lo olvides!

-¡Lárgate ahora mismo de esta casa Ronald¡no quiero Volver a verte en mi vida!

Hermione despertó… sintió un gran alivio al comprobar que todo había sido un mal sueño, pero su rostro estaba lleno de lágrimas, había estado llorando en sueños. No se imaginaba a Ron hablándole de esa forma.

De pronto entró Ron a la habitación.

-hola- le dijo el tímidamente

-hola.

-¿sigues molesta?

-no… es solo que…

-¿Por qué lloras?

-es que tuve un mal sueño… un muy mal sueño

Ron se acercó a ella

-Hermione, por favor, no me gusta estar molesto contigo mi amor, tu sabes que eres lo mas importante en mi vida amor. Siempre serás la única en mi, de eso puedes estar segura. ¿no te lo he demostrado bastante?

-sí, perdóname, soy una insegura… pero es que tu sabes como es Lavender. Lo que me dijo antes de tener a Camila. Todo lo que pasó cuando estábamos en Hogwarts y… ay Ron no se que haría si un día te vas con ella.

-nunca vuelvas a mencionar eso Hermione.

-Ron…¿ porque no me dijiste que ella era tu nueva secretaria?

-porque sabía que reaccionarías igual que hoy… pero si te lo iba a decir amor… solo que debía hacerlo de la mejor manera…

-Ron… te estoy perdiendo….

-no es verdad Hermione

-si lo es… ya no es como antes, ya no hablamos, ya no me tocas, todo se ha convertido en una sofocante rutina diaria…

-lo se amor, pero sabes que el trabajo me exprime demasiado… pero te prometo que haré todo lo posible porque estemos bien como antes

-¿me lo prometes en verdad?

-sabes que si Herms te amo!

Yo también te amo mi amor… yo también te amo…

Ron le dedicó una sonrisa

-¿estas a gusto de estar casado conmigo?- preguntó ella después de unos segundos recordando el sueño

-claro que si¿Por qué lo dices?

-porque… por mi sueño, soñé que me gritabas horrible y me decías que te arrepentías de haberte casado con migo, y que Lavender era mejor que yo… y ay no!.

-tranquila amor… nada de eso es real, como acabas de decirlo… es solo un sueño y no se hará realidad.

-lo sé… te amo tanto Ron

-yo a ti también mi amor… siempre…

Hermione se acercó a Ron para darle un beso muy tierno, que unos segundos después se convirtió en algo más pasional…

Los siguientes días fueron muy normales para las 3 parejas. Ginny y Harry habían dado la noticia a todos que los gemelos ya habían pronunciado sus primeras palabras, las cuales no paraban de repetir, era como si fuera lo único que pudiesen decir.

Camila había empezado a dar unos pequeños pasos cortos a pesar de los meses de nacida. Ron y Hermione estaban muy sorprendidos por eso.

Regina le había dado la noticia a sus amigos de su embarazo, todos estaban muy ansiosos por ver a ese bebe, incluso Harry y Ron se peleaban en broma por ser el padrino del bebé.

Aun los gemelos no habían sido bautizados y Camila tampoco, así que se pondría de acuerdo para bautizarlos a todos juntos.

Estaban muy felices. Las únicas personas que no estaban muy contentas por eso eran obviamente Brianna y Lavender; cada una por separado era un problema.

Al poco tiempo Regina y Draco se mudaron a la mansión, estaban muy cómodos ahí mismo. Se habían librado por fin de Brianna que era obviamente una completa molestia para la pareja.

Las chicas estaban organizando el bautizo de los tres bebes en casa de Hermione, querían que fuera algo especial y querían invitar a la gente mas cercana a ellos. Se encontraban en la sala cuando Hermione se levantó al baño a devolver. Había pasado varias veces mas durante las últimas 3 horas. Ginny presentía que sería tía de nuevo, mientras que Regina estaba totalmente asustada.

-¿estas bien Hermione?- preguntó Ginny al otro lado de la puerta

-sí- dijo Hermione con voz débil mientras se escuchaba que le bajaba al escusado

-pues… no es que yo tenga voz de profeta pero creo que seré tía de nuevo.

Hermione salió del cuarto de baño muy asustada.

-ni se te ocurra mencionarlo de nuevo

-¿Por qué no?

-porque no… no he hablado con Ron sobre tener otro hijo… pero no niego que tener otro Weasley-Granger sería maravilloso

-pues… solo es cuestión de que hables con Ron y tengan una noche de pasión…- dijo la pelirroja como si nada.

Regina soltó una carcajada mientras Hermione se quedaba pasmada.

-tu siempre tan sincera cuñada…- le dijo Hermione

-pues las cosas son como son… y tu sabes que soy muy franca

-¿Qué te parecería a ti tener otros 2 con Harry?- le dijo sonriéndole picadamente

-ni tomando Filtro de Amor! Jamás! Con los que tengo bastan! Son unos diablitos!

-pero son tan tiernos!- le dijo Regina

-si, son mi razón… además que Harry…

-yo quiero que nazca el mío…- comentó Regina tocándose el vientre

-pues… ¿ya sabes que será?

-no, no quiero saberlo… quiero que sea una sorpresa para todos…

-Eso es genial…

Regina había cumplido los 4 meses de embarazo y tenía una pequeña pancita que la hacía ver muy linda.

Como ya mencione en varias ocasiones, Draco estaba muy feliz con la idea y atendía y cuidaba a Regina cariñosamente.

a pesar de vivir ya separados de Brianna, la molesta chica los seguía frecuentando bastante. A Regina le afectaban mucho las visitas de Brianna porque esta se le insinuaba sin miramientos a Draco, pero el obviamente no le hacía ni el menor caso.

Hermione y Ron estaban bien después de muchos días de plática entre ellos. Sabían que en cualquier momento su relación bajaría y subiría pero eran gajes del matrimonio. "Todas las parejas siempre tienen problemas y no será raro que nosotros los tengamos"- siempre le decía Ron a Hermione.

Aparte tenían a su linda bebé que cada día se ponía mas linda.

Y los gemelos de Harry y Ginny no se quedaban atrás. Crecían y crecían imparablemente haciendo cuanta travesura les pasara por la cabecita. Ginny decía que eran como Fred y George, y la sra. Weasley la apoyaba diciendo que los gemelos tenían el mismo comportamiento que sus hijos cuando eran pequeños

-no dudo que sean el eterno dolor de cabeza en Hogwarts- le dijo un día la sra. Weasley a su hija y a los presentes.

Todos se habían reunido para bautizar a Camila Sol, Andrew y André. Se encontraban en el jardín de la casa de Hermione y Ron después de la emotiva ceremonia. En el lugar se encontraban: toda la familia Weasley completa. Desde Bill con su esposa Fleur y su hijo de apenas 4 años, Charlie al igual que Bill con su esposa e hija de 2 años, Percy con su actual novia, Fred y George con sus respectivas novias de Hogwarts, Ron con Hermione y Camila, Ginny y Harry con sus gemelos, Regina y Draco, los padres de Hermione, la sra. Weasley y el sr. Weasley.

Estaban conviviendo en un ambiente espectacular. Riendo, hablando, haciendo bromas, etc.

A los pocos días de la celebración Hermione estaba en casa esperando a Ron. Ya eran casi las diez de la noche lo cual significaba que Ron no tardaba en llegar.

Camila ya dormía pacíficamente hacia dos horas y Hermione esperaba a Ron para cenar con el.

Últimamente las cosas estaban bien entre los dos.

Si habían tenido unos pequeños problemas por culpa de Lavender…pero eran insignificantes.

Cuando por fin el pelirrojo llegó a casa se encontró con la sonrisa que siempre anhelaba cada día antes de llegar del trabajo.

-hola mi amor!- le dijo Ron dejando su maletín en el suelo y corriendo a abrazar a Hermione.

-hola… ¿Cómo te fue?- le preguntó respondiendo al beso fugaz que Ron le dio.

-bien… estoy un poco cansado pero las cosas van bien. ¿y tu¿Cómo fue tu día?

-pues un poco ajetreado… Camila esta muy inquieta y llora mucho porque ya le están saliendo los dientes. Fui con Ginny y Regina a hacer las compras y vine acá después para preparar la cena… y…- Hermione no estaba muy segura de lo que iba a decir a continuación…pero ya que caso tenía ocultarlo.

-¿y….?- dijo Ron para que Hermione terminara de hablar

-y… te tengo una noticia….pero primero quiero que cenes…

-no mi amor…ahora me será imposible cenar… ¿que noticia me tienes¿Es mala o buena?

-bueno… yo creo que es buena… pero no estaba en nuestros planes… aun no esta confirmado... Pero es posible

-comienzas a asustarme Hermione… ¿Qué pasa?

-Ron… - dijo Hermione después de un largo suspiro…

-así me llamo…- le dijo el chico con una sonrisa

-creo que vamos a tener un nuevo miembro en la familia

Ron levantó las cejas todo lo que pudo mientras una gran sonrisa se formaba en su rostro. El pelirrojo ya se lo suponía… porque últimamente Hermione se levantaba mucho en las noches a devolver en el baño… y Ron obviamente la escuchaba pero fingía que dormía. Ya había estado apunto de decirle que fueran juntos al médico pero creía que se le pasaría luego…. Pero tener un hijo… otro hijo… era la mejor noticia que le podían haber dado después de que supo en la noche de bodas que Hermione estaba embarazada.

-mi amor! No lo puedo creer… que feliz me haces- le dijo Ron besándola- otro hijo! Wow! Tiene que ser niño! Tiene que jugar quidditch!

-Ron! – le dijo Hermione riendo ante los comentarios de su esposo- aún no se con exactitud si estoy embarazada… tengo que hacer pruebas y muchas cosas, pero espero que sea positivo esto y también espero que sea niño

-te amo

-yo a ti… mas que ayer… y quizás un poco menos que mañana

-quiero vivir con tigo al máximo otra vez Hermione! Quiero que estés de humor bipolar siempre, para que siempre que me grites te pueda callar con un beso… aunque eso lo puedo hacer sin que estés embarazada…

-ey! Jajaja

Ron la besó suavemente para luego sentarse a cenar con Hermione.

Brianna siempre se encontraba ideando un plan para que Regina se molestara con Draco. A veces lo conseguía, pero ahora quería que sus peleas fueran sin remedio… y al parecer ya tenía planeado algo genial…

Ahora la chica había pedido trabajo en el ministerio de magia y le habían dado un puesto junto a la oficina de Draco.

Regina estaba en la Mansión tejiendo unas chambritas para su bebé… tenía una increíble sonrisa dibujada en el rostro. La chica ya sabía que Brianna trabajaba todo el día cerca de Draco, pero tenía mucha confianza en Draco. Había decidido visitarlo ese día… sería una sorpresa.

-hola Draco… ¿vas a comer?- le preguntó Brianna a Draco mientras entraba en la oficina de este.

-sí… quiero ver a Regina

-todo mundo quiere a mi hermana…

-yo no la quiero… la amo- le dijo Draco un poco molesto por el comentario de Brianna.

-me gustas mucho Draco… y creo que lo sabes…-le dijo la chica acercándose peligrosamente a Draco.

-pero… Brianna… sabes que… tu a mi no me interesas

-claro que si Draco… ¿crees que no me doy cuenta que me miras a veces disimuladamente?

-y.yo… mira Brianna….

-Draco… no es necesario que digas nada… en verdad… mira… Regina no se enterará si tu y yo tenemos una que otra aventurilla por ahí…

-Brianna… - volvió a Repetir Draco

No podía negar que Brianna era demasiado guapa para pasarla desapercibida… pero estaba casado con la hermana de ella…. Y no podía aunque quisiera…porque simplemente amaba demasiado a Regina.

De un momento a otro Brianna se acercó a Draco, lo tomó por la corbata y lo besó desenfrenadamente…

_**(N/A: aquí ponen la canción de " Gotta go my own way"-**** de High school musical 2. ****Yo se las traduciré a español y la repiten indefinidamente hasta que yo les indique donde cortar)**_

Regina desgraciadamente vio la escena y pensó lo peor… espero a que Brianna terminara con Draco y simplemente entró en la oficina aplaudiendo, sin mencionar que las lágrimas salían de las cuencas de sus ojos fácilmente.

_**Lo que yo pienso te diré**_

_**Algo en nosotros no está bien por hoy**_

_**El destino se cruzo **_

_**Parece otra vez que nuestro plan de nuevo se cambió**_

-bravo!- decía aplaudiendo y caminando lentamente.- bravo! Que maravilloso!... el idiota de mi esposo con la zorra de mi hermana…

-NO! Regina… no es lo que piensas… en serio!- decía Draco quitándose de encima a Brianna que sonreía satisfactoriamente.

-no… espera Draco… déjame decirte que hacen un cuadro perfecto!- decía Regina con una falsa sonrisa aunque le dolía en el alma lo que acababa de ver hacía unos minutos.

-lo sé hermanita… - dijo hipócritamente Brianna

-creo que ya tuve suficiente- dijo Regina acabando con la sonrisa falsa y convirtiéndola en una mueca.

_**No es fácil decir, se que es lo mejor que puedo hacer… vas a estar bien **_

Tomó a Brianna de los cabellos y la sacó de la oficina sin importarle los gritos que daba. Después cerró la puerta y se quedó a solas con Draco en un silencio fulminante.

-Regina yo….- empezó Draco

-¡CALLATE!

Draco paró en seco. Regina estaba roja de coraje.

-y pensar que tenía absoluta confianza en ti maldito imbécil…- dijo lentamente.

-Regina…

-¡CALLATE TE DIJE! No puedo creer lo que vi Draco… simplemente no lo creo…- dijo ella haciendo débil su voz.

_**Tendré que alejarme y yo misma ser**_

_**Mi sitio no es este lo debes entender **_

_**Tal ves mi lugar yo encontraré**_

_**Al menos por hoy… por mi camino iré **_

-si me dejarás explicarte…

-no Draco… ya me cansé de escuchar explicaciones a todo… se acabó… y esta vez para siempre Draco… me voy… de tu vida… de mis sueños… de todo lo que vivo…

-yo no quise…

_**Lo quiero todo olvidar**_

_**Pero fui a las nubes y volví a caer… otra vez**_

-perdóname Draco… perdóname por no ser quien esperabas que fuera… de todos modos siempre estas bien… y nada te afecta… siempre sales adelante con una actitud increíble…. Pero ahora lo harás sin mí.

_**Otro color se hace gris **_

_**Es difícil ver que todo aquí lento se esfumó **_

_**Aquí ya me voy… se que es lo mejor que puedo hacer… vas a estar bien**_

-no Regina… yo sin ti no soy nada mi amor.- decía Draco desesperado, sabía que eso no terminaría nada bien.

-claro que si… prefiero esto… a vivir engañándome conmigo misma

- no Regina…

-sí Draco…

_**Tendré que alejarme y yo misma ser**_

_**Mi sitio no es este… lo debes entender **_

_**Tal ves mi lugar yo encontraré**_

_**Al menos por hoy… por mi camino iré **_

-me voy de aquí… de todo… de ti, de mis amigos, de este mundo que solo me trae recuerdos horribles, del mundo que me quita siempre lo que mas amo…

_**¿**__**Que hay de nosotros?**_

_**¿**__**Que hay de todos los momentos?**_

_**¿Cómo confiar?**_

_**Mi corazón te pertenece **_

_**¿y que hay de mi?**_

_**Voy a extrañarte por siempre…**_

**-**¿quieres olvidar todo? – preguntó Draco con lágrimas rebeldes en los ojos. - ¿quieres olvidar que existo¿Qué existimos¿Qué te amo¿De los momentos que hemos vivido¿Ya no quieres mirar hacia delante?

-sí… me quiero olvidar de todo… pero sobre todo de ti…

_**Tendré que alejarme y yo misma ser**_

_**¡No quiero que te vayas…!)**_

_**Mi sitio no es este… lo debes entender **_

_**¡Trataré de entender…!)**_

_**Tal ves mi lugar yo encontraré**_

_**Al menos por hoy… **_

_**¡No puedo entender!)**_** …**_**por mi camino iré**_

**-**no puedes hacer eso Regina… aunque quisieras siempre tendrás algo para recordarme…

-sí…lo sé… pero tratare de negarme.

_**Tendré que alejarme y yo misma ser**_

_**¿Que hay de nosotros?)**_

_**Mi sitio no es este… lo debes entender **_

_**¡Trataré de entender…!)**_

_**Tal ves mi lugar yo encontraré**_

_**Al menos por hoy por mi camino iré **_

Regina dejó a Draco en la oficina… salió lo mas pronto posible del ministerio de magia para dirigirse a casa antes que Draco la alcanzara.

Cuando llegó a la mansión ordeno amablemente a dos elfos domésticos que hicieran una maleta con todas sus pertenencias alegando que saldría de viaje.

Cuando Draco llegó mas tarde a casa Regina ya no estaba.

La rubia había dejado todo lo que había comprado usando el dinero de Draco, además de varias tarjetas mágicas y joyas…

Era lo peor que podía pasar… llamó a Ginny y a Hermione para ver si por alguna razón se encontraba Regina con ellas… y les contó lo que había pasado.

Regina había tomado un tren de vuelta a Francia, donde se quedaría con su tía Fiona mientras encontraba un lugar decente para vivir. No quiso aparecerse ya que sería complicado por el embarazo. Mientras iba en el tren sintió la cadena del corazón a la mitad que Draco le había obsequiado en Navidad…

-así dejaste mi corazón Draco…- decía mientras veía el corazón a la mitad con el rostro de Draco por detrás…

Draco sabía donde encontrar a Regina pero creía que no quería verlo por un tiempo… sabía que sí la buscaba lo mandaría a donde todos sabemos…

Regina estaba muy destrozada, en cuanto llegó a Francia llamó a Hermione para contarle lo que había pasado. Le dijo que no volvería por un largo tiempo. Que quizás nunca volviera, ya que le había lastimado mucho lo que había visto. Sí las chicas querían visitar a Regina lo podían hacer sin ninguna molestia… todos menos Draco la podían visitar.

Draco se desquitó con Brianna de una manera horrible. Hizo que la corrieran del ministerio de Magia de la peor manera. Draco volvía a tener el mismo estado de ánimo que la última vez que Regina lo había abandonado cuando estaban en Hogwarts.

A los pocos meses nacieron los bebés de Regina con una extraordinaria salud y siendo magos como todos esperaban.

Había tenido cuates…niño y niña.

Gracias a Dios si entraban a Hogwarts estarían al mismo nivel de Andrew, André y Camila.

Harry y Ginny habían ido a visitarla a Francia junto con sus gemelos y Ron y Hermione también llevando consigo a Camila que ya estaba por cumplir su primer año de edad. Hermione había resultado embarazada y ya tenía 5 meses (tiempo que Regina estuvo fuera de Londres).

Regina había puesto a los bebés Lika Elizabeth **(_N/A:se pronuncia "Laica"_**) y Lucas Eduard, los dos llevarían el apellido de Regina… pero no el de Draco.

El rubio se moría por ver a Regina, aún no sabía que ya había dado a luz a sus bebés, ni siquiera sabía que había tenido dos bebés. Regina les había hecho jurar a los chicos que no le dirían nada a Draco.

El tiempo seguía pasando sin dar tregua alguna. Todos estaban cambiando con el tiempo.

Hermione estaba viviendo al cien su embarazo junto con Ron que parecía que era el que llevaba el bebé dentro. En lugar de que Hermione tuviera nauseas, nuestro pelirrojo era el que iba a cada momento al baño a devolver. Lo cual hacia mucha gracia a Hermione alegando que "ahora sabes lo que tenemos que pasar las mujeres…" y es que Ron se la pasaba sintiéndose mal por los síntomas que Hermione debería tener. Camila crecía y crecía preciosa se parecía mucho a Hermione en algunos aspectos como su nariz respingada, el cabello ondulado y su inteligencia; y en cuanto a Ron había sacado el color de ojos y el color de cabello.

La niña con un año y medio de edad ya sabía leer, lo cual impresionaba a todo cuanto la mirara.

Ron estaba recostado en la cama un sábado por la mañana. Eran casi las siete de la mañana cuando en la puerta se escucharon unos golpecitos muy suaves.

-Parece que hoy se levantó temprano- decía Ron somnoliento

-sí…- le decía Hermione mientras se escuchaban de nuevo los golpecitos

-pasa cariño…- le dijo Ron

La puerta se abrió y por ella entro una pequeña pelirroja con una pijama rosada con ovejitas.

-papi… - dijo Camila-…quiero _cocholate_

-chocolate, cariño- le dijo Ron corrigiéndola

-xocote. le dijo Ron para que lo pronunciara bien

-ya entendí papi…

-Camila… son las 7 de la mañana pequeña…

-nu me digas pekeñiia!- (no me digas pequeña) le dijo enojada Camila

Odiaba cuando los adultos le apretaban las mejillas y le decían "que hermosa pequeñita"

-bueno, bueno!... eres igual que tu madre. aW!- dijo cuando Hermione le dio un golpe a su lado

Camila rió por eso y se acercó a su madre y le dio un beso en la mejilla y luego un beso al vientre de ella para saludar a su hermanito.

-¿para mi no hay beso?- preguntó ron un poco celoso

-nu… si me das xocote…pudria ser- (_no… si me das chocolate… podría ser_)

-chocolate…

-como sea… ¿me das?

-primero un beso.

Camila le regaló una sonrisa y fue con su padre a darle un tierno beso en la mejilla.

-te daré de desayunar…. Em… algo con chocolate… ¿Qué te parece cereal con leche de chocolate?

-¿y le pondrás _bumbones_ de colores?

-bombones… sí, le pondré bombones de colores

-creo que compre una caja nueva en Honeydukes el otro día…- dijo Hermione recordando- pero después de desayunar te lavas los dientes Camila Sol.

-ya se mami… la abuelita Mary siempre me dice lo mismo cuando me llevas con ella… y mi abuelo también.

-es que ellos son dentistas, amor, y siempre cuidan que la gente tenga una sonrisa perfecta.

-ya lo se.

Ron se levantó de la cama y fue con su hija a la cocina para darle lo que le prometió.

Pasaron varios meses mas en los que Draco no tuvo noticias de Regina y de sus hijos. Obviamente logro que Ron y Harry le contarán sobre sus hijos, los cuales estaba hermosos y todo el mundo babeaba por ellos.

A los 2 meses del nacimiento de los bebés de Regina, Draco la buscó… cuando Regina lo vio se quedó pasmada. Draco le pidió perdón una y otra vez. Sabía que no sería fácil volver a tener a Regina junto a el, pero por primera vez en el tiempo en el que ella se ausentó, Draco le hizo ver lo mucho que la necesitaba y lo mucho que necesitaba a sus hijos. Le dijo que Quería recompensar el tiempo perdido, que quería que sus hijos se sintieran orgullosos de él, que ella le creyera y que volvieran a formar su historia. Después de muchos intentos Regina pensó que no quería que sus hijos se crecieran sin Draco a su lado, así que regresó con el.

A los pocos meses de la reconciliación de Regina y Draco, nació el bebé de Hermione, al cual Ron le llamó William Weasley Granger.

El niño no parecía un Weasley ya que era castaño igual que Hermione. Eso sorprendió mucho a todos.

Simplemente los tiempos de ser felices debían llegar, y lo estaban viviendo todos al cien.

Los niños crecían y crecían… y cada pareja se amaba más y más cada día que pasaba. Ninguno tenía problemas… sus hijos eran lo mas importante que tenían.

_**EPÏLOGO 2 (16 años después…)**_

Dos chicos idénticos y muy apuestos se acercaban a un grupo de 3 personas unos metros mas adelante.

El grupo de 3 lo conformaban dos chicas… una pelirroja y muy guapa, de ojos azules; otra rubia de ojos grises y muy guapa también. Y el otro era un chico que se parecía mucho a esa rubia, al igual que ella tenía ojos grises y cabello rubio.

Sin duda esos 5 chicos eran la viva imagen de sus padres.

Era su último día en Hogwarts, Camila, Andrew, André, Lika, y Lucas tenían ya 17 años… tiempo que dedicaron a estar juntos desde que tenían memoria. Su graduación sería dentro de unas horas y todos vestían muy elegantemente.

Se encontraban cerca del lago conversando sobre sus vidas y lo que harían de ellas después de pisar fuera de Hogwarts.

-¡Prima!- gritaron Andrew y André a Camila cuando estuvieron junto al grupo.

-hola¿Qué tal el último día acá?- saludó ella con un beso a en la mejilla a cada uno.

-de lo mejor. Esto será genial. Verano por fin… – dijo Andrew

-sí… Verano…sin duda esto será el comienzo de algo nuevo- dijo André abrazando a Lika…

Ellos llevaban casi dos años saliendo y sin duda se querían bastante. Al igual que Camila y Lucas. Andrew salía con una chica de la casa de hufflepuff pero eso es otra historia.

Todos tenían un parecido impresionante a sus padres.

El único que no se graduaría ese año era William ya que le faltaba un año más en Hogwarts, y se parecía mucho a Hermione.

Camila era como Ron en los aspectos obvios, Andrew y André eran idénticos a Harry, y Lika y Lucas eran iguales a Regina y Draco.

-eso mismo pienso yo…el verano es lo mejor… además del invierno- dijo Lucas

-me gusta el invierno… combina con mi cabello y ojos…pero se que cuando nuestros padres nos vean se sentirán muy orgullosos…- dijo Lika

-me muero por ver mis notas…- dijo Camila para si misma

-prima… no seas presumida… siempre sacas el primer lugar…-le dijo Andrew

Cuando Camila estaba apunto de responder simplemente gritó fuera de sí:

-¡Papi!

-ya se que soy demasiado guapo, prima, pero no tienes que…

-tu no! – le dijo Camila corriendo hacia una figura bastante alta que venía acompañada de otra un poco mas pequeña y de cabello castaño

_**(N/A: aquí ponen la canción de "no me voy****" de OV7… siento que esta rola queda bastante con los siguiente… **_

**_Espero que les guste el final de este Epilogo… bastante largo por cierto... pero hice lo que pude)_**

Ron y Hermione veían con orgullo a Camila, los dos seguían manteniéndose como en sus viejos tiempos.

Atrás de ellos venían Harry acompañado de Ginny y Regina acompañada de Draco.

Cada uno fue hacia sus padres.

Ese día sin duda como Andrew había dicho, sería bueno… terminaban Hogwarts, pero comenzaban una nueva vida… llena de retos… sin duda sabrían como afrontarlos, no por nada eran hijos de los expertos en el caos.

Simplemente todos eran una gran y feliz familia. Se querían, se peleaban, se reconciliaban, simplemente una familia normal.

La ceremonia comenzó… estaban en el gran comedor ahora adornado con detalles de todas las casas.

La mesa de profesores estaba como siempre… con maestros orgullosos de sus graduados y con un director más viejo pero igualmente sabio…

-tengo el honor de presentarles al mejor grupo de Gryffindor… ¡recibiéndose con honores!- decía la voz de una vieja profesora McGonnagall- ¡Experta en Transformaciones, Astronomía, y Traductora de Runas Antiguas¡Camila Sol Weasley Granger!

Entre una multitud abultada se puso de pie Camila sonriente, caminando hacia la profesora para que le entregara su reconocimiento.

-felicidades- le dijo la profesora cuando Camila estuvo junto a ella.

-gracias.

-¡Expertos en caos, pero también expertos en Defensa! Graduándose también con honores… ¡Andrew y André Potter Weasley!

Los gemelos se pusieron de pie y se abrazaron a si mismos, caminaron hacia la profesora McGonnagall y cada uno se puso a un lado de ella y al mismo tiempo le dieron un beso, cada uno en sus arrugadas mejillas.

-como su padre…- dijo la profesora dirigiéndole una mirada a un Harry feliz que se encontraba donde todos los padres de los graduados acompañado de Ginny- ¡Estos alumnos que mencionaré enseguida por poco y no se gradúan con nosotros este año… si hubiesen nacido un mes tarde estarían un nivel mas abajo… pero no… gracias a Dios se encuentran con nosotros… formando uno de los mejores grupos de aquí en Hogwarts… ¡Expertos en Pociones, Encantamientos!... ¡Lika Elizabeth y Lucas Eduard Malfoy Rehagan!

Los chicos se levantaron y caminaron con elegancia hasta la profesora… como Draco.

-Hogwarts les tiene una recompensa por su aprovechamiento mágico académico – dijo la profesora dirigiéndose al grupo- cada uno tiene la oportunidad de elegir la carrera que las me guste… pero ustedes no se preocuparan por los gastos, ya que corren por la cuenta de Hogwarts.

Todos gritaron emocionados, era más de lo que se podían esperar, no solo estaban comenzando con una nueva vida… sino también con un futuro planeado.

Cuando la ceremonia terminó Draco, Regina, Ginny, Harry, Ron y Hermione partieron a sus hogares cada uno dejando a los chicos en su último baile.

Estaban entados ahora cerca de los terrenos mas hermosos de Hogwarts, la vista hacia el castillo… con las estrellas del cielo abrazándolos… y sin querer, sin saberlo… se hicieron la misma promesa que sus padres se hicieron una día:

-no quiero irme de aquí… siento que estoy dejando la mayor parte de mi vida…- dijo Lika

-lo que mas me duele es que jamás volveré a entrar por la puerta… a clases, al comedor, a nuestra habitación…- dijo Andrew

-a mi también me duele eso… incluso extrañaré a la profesora Trewlaney diciéndome en Adivinación que por ser hijo de "El Elegido" tendré una muerte aterradora…- dijo André

-a mi también me decía eso…- dijo Andrew- tal vez nos confundía…

-tal ves…

-hemos formado una historia sin igual… juntos…

-chicos… quiero que hagamos una promesa… que no se rompa jamás…- dijo Camila

-¿como un juramento inquebrantable?

-como eso… pero menos peligroso…

-¿Qué deseas?

-estar siempre juntos…los 5- dijo Camila

-como sea… - empezó Andrew

-en cualquier lugar…- siguió André

-no importa el tiempo…- dijo Lucas

-pero juntos… siempre juntos- terminó Lika

**FIN**

* * *

**esperoo qe les hayaa gustadooo estoo!**

**dejeen reviews por favoor!**

**beesooos**

**anayancIveela...¨ amo♥ mi apelliidoo..**


End file.
